¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!
by Dikana
Summary: Alice era una chica normal. Salía con sus amigos, jugaba al quidditch, martirizaba a su odiado amigo Frank... Normal. Hasta que empezó a ocurrir aquello...


N/A: ¡Hola una vez más! Esto de las actualizaciones semanales me está enganchando…

En fin, sin más preámbulos, el regalo de hoy es un songfic sobre el matrimonio Longbottom, antes de ser matrimonio, por supuesto. Sé que es una pareja bastante secundaria, pero a mí me vuelven loca y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo alegre sobre ellos, al margen de la imagen que tenemos todos de estos dos pobres dementes en San Mungo. ¡Pero no penséis en cosas tristes antes de leer esto, porque es una comedia romántica! xD

Bueno, los caracteres de los personajes y el _background_, por llamarlo de algún modo, están sacados de _Respuestas_, pero no es necesario ser lector de R para poder leer esto, por eso no lo considero exactamente un side story. Después de la llorera de la semana pasada, estoy orgullosa de anunciar que me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo este songfic. Tenía muchas ganas de dedicarme a algo divertido, ya me diréis si he conseguido sacaros alguna risa con esta tontería (mi próximo reto es la parodia absurda, ahí sí que me voy a cebar, MUAJAJA)

Desde que escuché por casualidad esta canción de Natasha Bedingfield, _I wanna have your babies_, pensé que era perfecta para un songfic divertido, y los primeros que me vinieron a la mente fueron Frank y Alice, no me preguntéis por qué (también pensé en un Tamaki/Haruhi para troncharse, para la sección de Ouran Host Club, pero ese proyecto lo dejo para más adelante xD) Esta tipa es bastante conocida últimamente, así que es muy posible que ya hayáis oído esta canción antes. Si no, pasaos por youtube. El vídeo es cachondísimo. La traducción es casera, os advierto, así que no os esperéis la gran cosa. Había una frase en concreto (_get serious like crazy_) que no tenía ni idea de cómo traducirla y tuve que improvisar. Supongo que, al menos, se pilla la esencia.

Pues lo dicho, ¡que disfrutéis la lectura! Espero transmitiros una imagen más… _peculiar_ de los Longbottom. He escrito esto con mucho amor, porque quiero un montón a estos dos.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

--------------

_**¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!**_

Alice Greenwood siempre se había considerado una chica normal. Aunque su idea de "normal" no coincidiera del todo con la del resto de las chicas…

En primer lugar, se llevaba mejor con sus compañeros de clase que con sus compañeras, por lo que generalmente iba a todas partes rodeada de chicos y se comportaba como uno más de ellos. Ése era el motivo principal por el que la consideraban muy poco femenina. Pero, ¿qué es exactamente ser femenina, de todas formas? ¿Sentarse siempre tiesa y recatada en clase, como si te hubieses tragado el palo de una escoba? ¿Sonreír tontamente a todo el mundo para deslumbrarlos con tu candor personal, aunque por dentro les estés deseando los mil males? ¿Reprimir todo tipo de emociones extremas porque no es "de señoritas" gritar, aullar, carcajearse y soltar algún taco de vez en cuando porque algún idiota te ha hecho la puñeta?

Eso no era femenino, era… _mojigato_.

En segundo lugar, era una fanática del quidditch. No es que a las chicas de su curso no les gustara el quidditch, pero podría decirse que, más que el juego en sí, lo que las atraía era la oportunidad de ver a los chicos jugándolo. Según ellas, todos ellos, fueran de la casa que fueran, estaban como quesos gracias al ejercicio constante, y eran capaces de asistir a todos los entrenamientos posibles sólo para babear un rato viendo a los muchachos sudar. Alice siempre hacía amago de vomitar cuando se encontraba escenas como ésas. Ella adoraba el quidditch porque adoraba jugarlo. Se inflaba con orgullo cuando se referían a ella como la mejor cazadora que el equipo de Gryffindor había tenido en años. Y el ego se le subía por las nubes cuando la comparaban con los jugadores profesionales de la selección. Para ella, eso era mil veces más importante que los pectorales del guardián de Ravenclaw o los increíbles bíceps del golpeador de Hufflepuff.

Obsesionarse con eso tampoco era femenino, era… _vomitivo_.

Entonces, ¿qué hay de lo de salir con chicos? Nah. Alice Greenwood estaba por encima de eso. No necesitaba ninguna absurda relación con ningún absurdo muchacho para ser feliz. Para empezar, todos los chicos eran unos manipuladores y unos interesados. Y unos estúpidos también. Sobre todo estúpidos. Nunca se enteraban de nada y tenían la sensibilidad en la punta del pie. Eran capaces de hacer llorar a lágrima viva a sus novias sin darse ni cuenta, y cuando te pedían perdón sólo lo hacían para que dejaras de gritarles, porque no tenían ni idea de cuál era el motivo por el que debían disculparse. Alice estaba harta de ver situaciones así entre sus _femeninas_ compañeras de cuarto. Un día llegaba del entrenamiento de quidditch y se encontraba a Amy Ringgold llorando como una magdalena sobre su almohada porque su novio le había dicho que no podría llevarla a Hogsmeade el 14 de febrero, porque se iba con sus amigos a echar una partida multitudinaria de snap explosivo en las Tres Escobas (seguro que el tipo en cuestión ni siquiera sabía que el 14 de febrero era el día de San Valentín) Al día siguiente volvía de terminar un trabajo en la biblioteca y se encontraba a Edna Kilburne desgañitándose en un llanto desconsolado porque su novio se había apuntado también a la partida de snap explosivo del día 14.

Y así constantemente.

¿Para eso querían ellas que Alice se echara novio? No, gracias.

Aunque en su caso era muy posible que ella se hubiese apuntado también a la partida de snap explosivo, en vez de quedarse llorando su desgracia…

En definitiva, Alice vivía felizmente considerándose una chica de lo más normal. Y de lo más afortunada, viendo cómo sus compañeras sufrían y hacían el ridículo constantemente por ese sentimiento tan ambiguo que era el amor. O el sucedáneo de amor, porque hoy en día se le llamaba _amor_ a cualquier cosa… No, ella no sufría obsesiones estúpidas, no se sonrojaba como idiota cuando los chicos le hablaban, no cuchicheaba cuando un "tío bueno" pasaba por su lado (la mayoría de las veces ni se fijaba en ello) y, sobre todo, no se sentía atada a ningún tipo de necesidad de estilo amoroso. Tenía a sus amigos y enemigos, y tenía el quidditch. No necesitaba nada más.

Sí, Alice Greenwood era una chica feliz y afortunada.

Hasta que empezó a ocurrir _aquello_…

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,_

_But what if it don't?_

_What happens in my head stays in my head,_

_But sometimes it won't._

_(Lo que pasa en Vegas se queda en Vegas_

_Pero ¿y qué si no?_

_Lo que pasa en mi cabeza se queda en mi cabeza_

_Pero a veces no)_

Frank Longbottom era un tipo amable y noble. De ese tipo de chicos que siempre están ahí cuando los necesitas, y que sabes que siempre van a echarte un cable si se lo pides. Era un chico, por supuesto, y como tal cumplía las características básicas que Alice le achacaba a toda la raza masculina: era estúpido, básicamente. Pero al menos era un estúpido entrañable, de a los que terminas cogiéndoles cariño. No era manipulador e interesado. De hecho, se comportaba bastante bien con las chicas con las que tenía relación. Alice no le había visto hacer llorar a ninguna desde que se conocieron a los 11 años. Bueno… sí había hecho llorar a una chica. A Dana Gibbon, en primero, cuando transformó su preciosa lechuza en un murciélago sin querer mientras practicaban Transformaciones en la sala común (accidente al que Frank aún no le encontraba explicación)

Pero eso no contaba…

El caso era que Frank podría considerarse un buen partido. Alice sabía muy bien que varias chicas de su curso lo miraban al pasar con ojos golositos, y eso que Frank no era nada del otro mundo. No era especialmente guapo, ni especialmente alto, ni especialmente atlético, ni especialmente atractivo en ninguno de los aspectos que tanto entusiasmaban a las _chicas femeninas_. Quizá lo más llamativo de él fuese su sonrisa, amplia y sincera, que parecía cruzarle la cara entera y le daba un aire afable, casi enternecedor. O sus ojos claros que miraban directamente, sin remilgos, y se aclaraban aún más cuando estaba de buen humor. Sí, posiblemente fuese eso lo que encandilaba a las muchachas, junto con su puesto de capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Pero, claro, eso era porque ellas no conocían su _otra_ faceta…

- ¡VENGA, DEJAOS DE MEMECES! –bramaba Frank a voz en cuello, y su voz era tan potente que traspasaba el temporal de lluvia, truenos y viento huracanado bajo el que el equipo estaba entrenando aquella tarde de sábado primaveral-. ¡NADIE VA A VOLVER AL CASTILLO HASTA QUE ESTA JUGADA SALGA EN CONDICIONES! ¡MOVEOS!

Y Alice, empapada a más no poder, tiritando de frío y con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios, pensó que Frank contrarrestaba sus cualidades con una dosis de estupidez que sobrepasaba los límites establecidos por la raza humana.

- ¡FRANK, DÉJALO YA! –vociferó de muy mal humor, volando hacia él, intentando hacerse oír entre la lluvia-. ¡APENAS NOS VEMOS UNOS A OTROS, NO MERECE LA PENA SEGUIR!

- ¡TONTERÍAS, JAMES YA HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH TRES VECES! ¡SI ÉL PUEDE, NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!

Por un segundo, Alice se planteó la posibilidad de recordarle a Longbottom que James era sobrehumano en lo que a quidditch se refería, pero desistió y siguió con el entrenamiento, furiosa, mascullando por lo bajo una y otra vez lo estúpido que era aquel individuo, e imaginando felizmente que un rayo le caía encima y lo fulminaba.

Sí, Frank Longbottom era un partidazo para cualquier chica con dos dedos de frente. Pero Alice Greenwood, que había entrado en Hogwarts con él, llevaba cinco años sentándose a su lado en clase y formaba parte del equipo de quidditch desde los 12 años, como él, no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no sintiera, al menos dos o tres veces, deseos de matarlo. Y eso que podrían considerarse buenos amigos…

Cuando una hora después, el equipo en pleno descendió al campo y empezó a desfilar hacia los vestuarios, hechos un completo asco, más de uno parecía compartir esos instintos homicidas con ella.

- Yo le agradezco a Frank la enorme dedicación que le da al equipo –mascullaba Stuart Weasley, el hermano pequeño de Arthur, que había sustituido a su cuñada Molly Prewett como golpeador cuando ésta se graduó el año anterior-, pero si nos mata a todos con sus entrenamientos inhumanos, no podremos ganar la Copa.

- Bueno, algún día Frank se graduará –comentó esperanzada Belle Figg, secándose con saña la mata de rizado pelo azabache.

- Sí, pero yo voy a graduarme antes, que este curso ya se está acabando y sólo me queda un año en Hogwarts…

- Si llego a saber que esto sería así, no me habría presentado a las pruebas –dejó escapar con gesto melodramático una pequeña Michelle Spinnet, de 12 años, que ese mismo año había sido seleccionada para sustituir a Bill Jordan como cazadora y, junto con la propia Alice, era uno de los portentos del equipo.

- Ni yo –musitó suspirando otro muchacho de sexto, que sustituía a Arthur como guardián.

- Venga, venga, no ha estado tan mal, si entrenamos así estaremos preparados para todo…

- ¡Cierra el pico, James!

- ¡Tú eres el único que disfruta de estas cosas!

- ¡No eres humano!

- ¡A por él!

Y entre risas y berridos, el grupo el pleno se abalanzó sobre James Potter y empezó a machacarlo en broma, mientras él chillaba, retorciéndose por las carcajadas. Alice, que no se había unido al alboroto y seguía frente a su taquilla, secándose el pelo con una toalla, los miró de reojo, sonriendo. Todos ellos eran miembros noveles en el equipo. Los que más tiempo llevaban allí eran Belle y James, que iban camino del año y medio. Pero ella ya llevaba tres años jugando junto a Frank, y dos sufriéndolo como capitán. Y ese día en concreto, por las vicisitudes de la vida y los altibajos emocionales propios de las chicas de 15 años (casi 16) estaba muy quemada por el comportamiento suicida de su compañero de curso. Mucho. Y, en cuanto entrara por esa puerta (todos lo habían abandonado para que se encargara solo de recoger las pelotas, como pequeña venganza) iba a cantarle las cuarenta a base de bien, hubiese o no espectadores.

Los seis jóvenes se fueron cambiando de ropa entre risas somnolientas y comentarios cargados de cansancio. Los uniformes estaban hechos un asco. Más de uno comentó la necesidad urgente de poner duchas en los vestuarios. Otro contestó que de poco serviría en un día como aquél, porque iban a calarse igualmente en cuanto volvieran a salir. Y, con la imagen mental de una sabrosa cena y un baño caliente, todos fueron abandonando poco a poco el lugar para volver al castillo, despidiéndose.

Antes de darse cuenta, Alice estaba sola en los vestuarios, sentada en un banco con la toalla en la cabeza y tan desinflada que la idea de quedarse a dormir allí mismo le cruzó por la mente. Pero el reconfortante interior del castillo la llamaba a gritos y se volvió a levantar con un hondo suspiro. Reprimiendo un bostezo, se sacó con dificultad el jersey empapado que había llevado debajo de la túnica roja, lanzándolo al suelo con un fuerte "chof", y, sin importarle lo más mínimo haberse quedado en ropa interior, se inclinó, echando hacia delante la larga melena dorada, y empezó a frotársela con fuerza con la toalla.

Rato después se incorporó de golpe, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y sacudiendo la cabeza. Y entonces se quedó congelada al ver que, justo a su lado, Frank también se secaba el corto pelo color arena con una toalla.

- ¡Mierda! –musitó por el susto, brincando ligeramente-. Joer, Frank, ¿ahora sabes aparecerte?

- Acabo de llegar –se defendió él, desde debajo de la toalla-. Normal que no me hayas visto, que yo sepa no tienes ojos en el culo.

- Pues avisa de que estás aquí, estúpido –Alice se estaba molestando más y más por momentos, sin saber muy bien por qué, y se cubrió el pecho con la toalla casi inconscientemente, aunque Longbottom seguía sin mirarla-. Un poco más y me pillas desnuda.

- Eso no es nada nuevo –rió Frank por lo bajo, en son de broma.

Y, sin más, dejó la toalla a un lado y, como había hecho la propia Alice hacía un momento, se sacó con cierta dificultad el jersey chorreante con un gruñido, quedándose con el torso descubierto.

Algo muy raro ocurrió en ese momento…

Algo muy raro que Alice no había sentido nunca jamás hasta la fecha…

Frank tenía razón, aquella situación entre ellos no era nada nuevo. Sus taquillas estaban juntas desde siempre, y siempre se habían cambiado de ropa el uno al lado del otro, sin ningún tipo de problema al respecto. De hecho, ahora mismo le venía a la mente una vieja anécdota de cuando estaban en tercero, en la que ambos habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos persiguiéndose por los vestuarios en ropa interior (SÓLO en ropa interior) por una estúpida broma que Frank le había gastado mientras se vestían. Esa falta de recato o vergüenza era otro de los motivos por los que las chicas consideraban a Alice poco femenina.

Pero, en ese instante, y sin saber por qué, la cara le ardió en un dos por tres y, por un segundo, se quedó sin habla. Quizá fuera porque se habían quedado solos allí dentro, algo bastante anormal, o porque ya no tenían 12 años, precisamente. No sabía por qué. Pero no se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida, y era una sensación tan desconocida que no sabía cómo afrontarla.

Frank, por su parte, parecía totalmente ajeno al estado de su vieja amiga, porque seguía secándose tan tranquilo. Con cada movimiento de sus brazos, Alice veía perfectamente cómo se estiraban o contraían los músculos de su espalda, y por un segundo fugaz tuvo que darle la razón a las _chicas femeninas_: los chicos que jugaban al quidditch desarrollaban, de una u otra forma, un cuerpo bastante interesante. Y eso hizo que le ardiera el rostro aún más. Por desgracia, ése fue el preciso momento que Frank eligió para volver definitivamente el rostro hacia ella para mirarla, extrañado por su silencio, y frunció el ceño con preocupación al verla ahí tiesa como una estatua, aferrada a la toalla con violencia como si estuviese dándole un ataque.

- Alice, ¿te pasa algo?

Ella brincó por el susto, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y se apresuró a volver el rostro para otro lado con los labios apretados en una mueca indescifrable.

- No, no me pasa nada –gruñó, aprovechando el hecho de llevar el largo y lacio cabello suelto para ladear la cabeza de tal forma que él no viera su expresión.

- Sé que estás enfadada por lo del entrenamiento –comentó Frank, ahora con aire culpable, mientras se frotaba otra vez el pelo-. Pero entiende que es lo mejor, si entrenamos bajo cualquier condición climatológica no nos pillará por sorpresa lo que ocurra en el partido…

- Humf…

Alice fue incapaz de contestar algo inteligible. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de seguir vistiéndose sin deshacerse de la toalla con la que se cubría el torso. De repente, la idea de quedarse en sujetador delante del tipo que la había visto así millones de veces no le parecía tan "insignificante" como de costumbre.

- Nuestros jugadores están muy verdes, y es mejor meterles caña cuanto antes para que se acostumbren a esto. Arthur era un guardián increíble, y su sustituto no le llega a la suela de los zapatos, por desgracia. Stu es un buen golpeador, pero aún tiene que aclimatarse al ritmo de Belle, que sigue demasiado acostumbrada a jugar junto a Molly. Y Michelle tiene mucho potencial, pero aún es pequeña y necesita ponerse las pilas…

- Mmmm…

¿Y si se dejaba la toalla sobre los hombros mientras se pasaba la camisa por los brazos? No, iba a quedar muy cutre. Mejor hacer el cambio lo más rápido posible y terminar cuanto antes. Más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, se quitó la toalla de encima con rapidez y la lanzó a la taquilla, agarrando con violencia la camisa del uniforme y poniéndosela con gestos casi furiosos. Y Frank, como chico estúpido que era, que nunca se entera de nada, interpretó aquello como el peor de los cabreos por parte de su amiga.

- Venga, Alice –insistió, ahora conciliador-. Lo siento, en serio. Sé que los entrenamientos bajo la lluvia te ponen de mal humor, pero tú eres precisamente la que mejor entiende lo de sacrificarse por el equipo. Pensé que podía contar contigo para curtir a los nuevos. La remodelación del equipo de Slytherin también ha sido brutal desde que se fueron Malfoy y los demás, y la nueva plantilla está jugando demasiado bien. Si no aplastamos a Ravenclaw en el próximo partido, podríamos perder la Copa…

- Mmmfm…

Ahora llegaba lo peor. Los pantalones. ¿Y cómo demonios iba a quitárselos con rapidez? Ni loca se quedaba en bragas delante de Frank (algo que ya había hecho otras mil veces) Tendría que ponerse la túnica primero y sacárselos por debajo, iba a ser lo mejor. Pero, mientras reflexionaba sobre la táctica más adecuada para hacerlo con disimulo, captó por el rabillo del ojo que Frank ya estaba bajándose la cremallera de los suyos. Y aquello sí que no lo podía tolerar.

- ¡¿QUIERES PARAR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ?! –chilló descompuesta, ya roja como un tomate, mirándolo con horror.

Frank se sobresaltó e interrumpió su perorata de cálculos matemáticos sobre todas las combinaciones posibles de puntos de cada equipo para que ellos pudieran ganar la Copa de Quidditch aquel año, y se volvió a mirarla con sorpresa. Y, una vez más, malinterpretó su sonrojo avergonzado por un sonrojo furioso.

- Mujer, no te pongas así –comentó casi a la defensiva-. Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te pida perdón? Hemos entrenado en condiciones como éstas mil veces y nunca te habías enfadado tanto…

Alice quiso gritarle que no estaba enfadada, pero no le dio tiempo a articular palabra. Antes siquiera de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, Frank se quitó los pantalones con gesto molesto y los tiró junto con el resto de ropa empapada que había a sus pies, quedándose literalmente en calzoncillos. Alice pensó sinceramente que le daría un síncope, y se quedó aún más tiesa todavía, petrificada por completo. Y no es que no lo hubiese visto ya en calzoncillos mil veces antes, pero aquella sesión en concreto de "Redescubriendo a Frank Longbottom" no le estaba gustando en absoluto.

No pudo reprimir un ruido estrangulado que se le escapó. Y Frank se volvió a mirarla, pensando que aquello debía ser algún tipo de respuesta a lo que él acababa de decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa? –replicó casi dolido ya-. ¿A partir de ahora vas a dirigirte a mí sólo con monosílabos, o qué?

A la mierda con los pantalones, Alice no se quedaba allí dentro ni un segundo más. Agarró la túnica, se la puso por encima todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus manos temblorosas e hizo amago de envolverse a la capa para salir corriendo de los vestuarios y poner la máxima distancia posible entre Frank y ella, con una desesperación totalmente nueva que no terminaba de comprender. Pero él seguía pensando que su intento de huida era por culpa del enfado, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. Alice era mucho más que una simple amiga, eran compañeros en muchos aspectos, y Frank Longbottom no era del tipo de personas que se van a dormir sin haber hecho las paces con quien sea que se hayan peleado.

Así que, sin más, agarró a la chica por ambos brazos y la obligó a encararlo con cara de suprema disculpa. Alice se quedó sin aire, con los ojos como platos, igual que si acabara de tragarse el palo de su escoba. No se atrevió ni a respirar.

- Vale, vale, tú ganas, de verdad –decía Frank-. Perdóname, por favor. Me lo tomaré con calma de ahora en adelante, ¿vale? No le exigiré tanto al equipo, me relajaré un poco. Pero no te enfades conmigo, necesito tu apoyo para sacar a los chicos adelante.

La joven rubia abrió la boca para contestar. Pero, una vez más, no pudo, y se quedó allí estática, con la misma cara que si le hubiese dado un ataque cardiaco.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Tan de repente que la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

Los dos solos en los vestuarios, él casi desnudo y ella a medio vestir, a un palmo escaso de distancia.

No lo pudo evitar, de verdad que no. Y una escena demasiado _femenina_ para su gusto se implantó en su cerebro como si acabaran de pegarle una foto animada en las narices. ¿Lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora había sido _sonrojarse_? No, no… _esto_ sí que fue sonrojarse…

- Eo, Alice –Frank, haciendo gala otra vez de esa estupidez masculina que les hace lerdos hasta para lo más obvio, agitó una mano ante los ojos color avellana de su amiga, sin enterarse de nada-. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Mierda, quizá te estés poniendo enferma, estás como un tomate, si te sube la fiebre por culpa de este entrenamiento, yo…

- No me estoy poniendo enferma –soltó Alice, pero su voz sonó tan chirriante que ella misma se asustó-. Bueno, sí me estoy poniendo enferma. Pero no es ese tipo de enfermedad. Joer… disculpa, pero…

La mirada es una maldita traidora. Siempre se queda mirando lo que su dueño quiere evitar mirar. Y Alice, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener sus ojos fijos en los de Frank, deseó matarse a sí misma cuando se le escurrió la vista para mirar al muchacho de arriba abajo.

- ¡Adiós, Frank!

Y, sin más, se apartó de él de golpe, se envolvió en la capa y salió corriendo de los vestuarios, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, horrorizada por sus propios pensamientos, y con la cara tan caliente que las gotas de agua se evaporaban antes de tocarle la piel.

_What if you knew what I was thinking?_

_Would it make you like "Whoa!"?_

_I don't wanna risk putting my foot in this_

_So I__'ll keep my mouth closed._

_(¿Qué pasaría si supieras lo que estoy pensando?_

_¿Te dejaría como "Whoa!"?_

_No quiero arriesgarme metiéndome en eso_

_Así que mantendré la boca cerrada)_

La cara que puso Dana Gibbon cuando Alice le contó a regañadientes lo ocurrido, aquella misma noche, fue digna de foto. Y de ocupar la primera plana.

- ¿Qué te visualizaste a ti misma enrollándote con Frank en plan salvaje mientras os cambiabais de ropa en los vestuarios? –exclamó incrédula.

Y Alice se estrelló una mano en la cara, exasperada, avergonzada, deshonrada… con ganas de suicidarse y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…

- ¿Por qué no lo chillas un poco más alto, a ver si mañana lo publican en _El Profeta_? –replicó con los dientes apretados, dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada asesina.

Dana, circunspecta, recuperó enseguida la compostura, carraspeando ligeramente.

- Sí, bueno… ejem, disculpa, comprenderás que la noticia me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa…

- ¿Sólo a ti? –Alice sentía aún las mejillas arder, aunque ya no sabía si era por el bochorno o por la rabia que sentía contra sí misma-. ¡Tú no eras la que estaba allí!

- Ya –Dana se permitió una sonrisa-. Si hubiese sido yo, no me habría limitado a imaginarlo…

- ¡No me estás ayudando en absoluto!

Alice le pegó tal golpe a la mesa que la mitad de los ocupantes de la sala común se volvieron a mirarla.

Era cierto que se llevaba mejor con los chicos que con las chicas, pero Dana era una excepción. Aunque no fuesen íntimas amigas, o amigas del alma, Alice sabía que podía confiar en ella, y viceversa, así que siempre recurrían la una a la otra cuando tenían un problema serio. Y, para la joven cazadora, el problema que tenía ahora era MUY serio. Dana era la única que podía ayudarla. Los conocía a ambos, a Frank y a ella, desde los 11 años, porque iban a la misma clase, convivía con ellos y sabía lo suficiente de los dos como para poder dar un veredicto imparcial sobre la situación. Y lo que más necesitaba Alice en ese momento era que alguien le dijera que lo que acababa de ocurrir en los vestuarios era un lapso mental que no volvería a repetirse nunca más… como la gente que va al médico exigiendo oír lo que quiere oír.

Dana reflexionó durante unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos. Casi todo el mundo estaba aún cenando en el Gran Comedor, pero ellas dos habían subido temprano (Gibbon apremiada histéricamente por Greenwood) y ya ocupaban un rincón de la sala común, con el pijama puesto y cubiertas por sendas batas. Alice además se envolvía en una gruesa manta, porque, por razones indeterminadas, no dejaba de temblar. El silencio se prolongó durante unos tensos segundos que a la rubia se le hicieron eternos. Y, por fin, su amiga suspiró y la miró con seriedad.

- Quizá lo mejor sería actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada –determinó.

- ¿En serio? –Alice se sintió terriblemente aliviada-. ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

- Sí, mujer, sí. Total, no has hecho nada realmente, sólo fue un pensamiento. A veces ocurre, la mente juega malas pasadas. Y la situación se prestaba a ello. De todas formas, Alice… ya no somos unos niños, así que procura controlarte un poco en esos temas de cambiarte delante de todo el mundo, y eso. Es decir, te estás desarrollando y… bueno, en el equipo tú eres la mayor de las chicas. Puedes hacer sentir violentos a los chicos.

- Pues Frank no parecía sentirse muy violento, la verdad –gruñó Alice con reproche, pensando una vez más en lo lerdo que era el susodicho individuo.

- Bueno –Dana puso los ojos en blanco, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento-, estamos hablando de Frank Longbottom. No tengo una relación tan fuerte con él como la tienes tú, pero siempre me ha dado la impresión de que para estos temas es algo lento.

- Entonces, ¿crees que no se habrá dado cuenta? –insistió la otra, ahora retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

- A no ser que sepa Legeremancia, lo dudo mucho. Si se hubiese dado cuenta, seguramente hubiese pegado un grito o se hubiese puesto rojo también, y habría salido huyendo.

- Y no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas…

Alice de repente se hundió de hombros, decaída, sintiéndose más cansada que nunca. Era un alivio que su pequeño desliz hubiese pasado desapercibido. Pero, por otro lado… una parte de ella que le resultaba desconocida, lamentaba pensar que la primera reacción de Frank si se enterase de que ella se sentía atraída por él fuese gritar o huir. Dana la observó con ojo crítico y musitó:

- Oye… ¿y por qué no le dices a Frank que te gusta?

La rubia estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua ante la sugerencia.

- ¡NO ME GUSTA! –bramó descompuesta, y de nuevo atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban a dos metros a la redonda. Recuperando la compostura, añadió-: Frank Longbottom no me gusta en absoluto. Jamás nos hemos soportado.

- No seas tonta, es tu mejor amigo –Dana hizo un gesto de exasperación con la mano-. Además, siento decirte que la gente no suele ir teniendo fantasías amorosas con las personas a las que no soporta…

- ¡Yo no tengo fantasías amorosas con él! –gruñó Alice entre dientes, abochornada a más no poder.

- Ya, primero es un rollo en los vestuarios, dentro de poco te imaginarás con él en la cama, y luego empezarás a pensar en los nombres de vuestros hijos…

- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! –la cazadora tenía la cara tan caliente que sospechó que pronto empezaría a echar humo por las orejas.

- Eso dices ahora, pero veremos en qué estado te encuentro la semana que viene. Una vez que empiezan este tipo de cosas, no hay forma de pararlas…

- ¡Acabas de decirme que lo mejor era ignorarlo y que no pasaba nada!

- Sí, claro, lo mejor es ignorarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ocurrir…

- ¡Decídete de una vez, porque tus consejos apestan más que de costum…!

- ¿Alice?

El corazón de la rubia dio un violento vuelco que estuvo a punto de infartarla y, cuando giró la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado, el cuello le crujió de una forma muy fea. Frank estaba de pie junto a ambas chicas, y la miraba a ella con cara de culpabilidad y preocupación. Gracias al cielo, al menos ahora iba decentemente vestido de pies a cabeza.

- Ehhh… -empezó, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la cara de horror que le estaba dirigiendo su amiga, y se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse el pelo distraídamente-. Verás, no te he visto en la cena y… me quedé preocupado cuando te fuiste de los vestuarios. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Has ido a ver a la señora Pomfrey por si acaso?

- Estoy bien –soltó la otra, y se sintió idiota a más no poder. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular e intentar comportarse como de costumbre para que el chico no sospechara-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ya soy incapaz de resfriarme, gracias a ti y a tus malditos entrenamientos, es lo único bueno que tienes como capitán, pedazo de inútil.

- De acuerdo –Frank sonrió como si en vez de insultarlo le hubiese soltado un piropo-. Pero ocúpate de mantenerte sana, que dentro de nada jugamos contra Ravenclaw y no nos podemos permitir que nuestra mejor cazadora se pierda el…

- ¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé! –atajó Alice, repentinamente irritada ante la idea de que la preocupación de Frank por su salud se limitara a su puesto de cazadora-. ¡Deja de calentarme ya la cabeza con eso, pesado! ¡Y ahora piérdete, Frank!

- ¿Todavía estás enfadada por…?

- ¡NO ESTOY ENFADADA! –rugió Alice de una forma muy poco convincente. Al ver que tanto Frank como Dana se habían quedado mirándola con algo de aprensión, carraspeó para intentar recuperar la compostura-. No estoy enfadada, Frank, de verdad. Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir mal por lo del entrenamiento. Tú tenías razón, es mejor que curtamos a los nuevos y que nosotros no nos durmamos en los laureles.

Longbottom sonrió más ampliamente, aliviado. Y, en un gesto que era muy típico entre ellos, le revolvió el pelo a Alice con aire cariñoso. Sin embargo, el contacto consiguió esta vez que la muchacha se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias –suspiró él, y le dedicó un gesto de despedida a Dana, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos-. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Frank…

Alice se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

- Tienes un problema muy serio –soltó de repente Dana, devolviéndola a la realidad.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si sigues poniendo esa cara de idiota cada vez que hables con él de ahora en adelante, ten por seguro que se terminará dando cuenta –explicó con seriedad, aunque una sonrisa parecía estar asomando a sus labios-. Eso si antes no se entera el resto del colegio.

Alice se llevó las manos a la cara, aterrorizada ante la idea de que sus expresiones faciales se salieran de control.

- ¿Y qué hago? –exclamó desesperada.

- De momento… procura mantener la boca cerrada –sugirió Dana, y, finalmente, sonrió.

_All you hear is__…_

_Um um um um um um_

_Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip_

_Um um um um um um_

_Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

_(Todo lo que oyes es…_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a sellar mis labios para que la verdad no escape_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a poner un "beep" en lo que en realidad quiero gritar)_

Tararear.

Tararear era la única salida que le quedaba a una desesperada Alice Greenwood, después de que la semana que siguió al incidente en los vestuarios estuviese plagada de imágenes mentales recién sacadas de la novela rosa más empalagosa y edulcorada del planeta. Para alguien acostumbrado a pensar en Frank imaginando las mejores formas de matarlo o dejarlo morir, un cambio de esas características era demasiado traumático como para soportarlo. En su fuero interno, la pobre muchacha estaba convencida de que gran parte de la culpa la tenía la propia Dana, por haberle sugerido las dimensiones que podía alcanzar su "problema". ¡Sus estúpidos comentarios no habían hecho más que darle ideas! Y ahí estaba ella ahora, deseando consumirse y desaparecer cada vez que Frank se le acercaba y hacía amago de dirigirle la palabra.

Y, por si alguien lo ha olvidado, recordemos que Alice se sentaba a su lado en clase.

Y compartían entrenamientos de quidditch.

Y además eran pareja en el club del duelo.

Y llevaban meses estudiando juntos para los TIMOS.

Es decir, que Alice tenía a Frank hasta en la sopa, y ya no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Por eso había adquirido la irritante costumbre de ponerse a tararear alguna cancioncilla mientras el chico le hablaba, intentando así distraer a su cerebro para que no se le escapara ninguna inconveniencia delante de él. Lo malo de esa táctica, era que Frank ahora se pensaba que ella seguía enfadada con él por razones desconocidas y lo estaba ignorando a propósito, lo que había dejado al chaval bastante más decaído de lo esperado.

Y el resto del colegio pensaba que se le había aflojado algún tornillo y por eso iba cantando sola por los pasillos.

Sin embargo, aquella técnica tampoco surtía del todo el efecto deseado, porque Alice no podía pasarse las 24 horas del día canturreando. Incluso si se metía en la cama cantando por las noches, y forzaba a su cerebro a concentrarse en cosas neutras antes de dormir, una vez dormida el subconsciente tomaba el control de la situación. Y entonces podía esperarse cualquier cosa. En consecuencia, normalmente al día siguiente no era capaz de mirar a Frank a la cara hasta la hora de la comida, como mínimo.

- No puedes seguir huyendo de la realidad –le musitaba Dana cada dos por tres, aprovechando cualquier momento a solas con Alice-. Admite que algo importante ha cambiado entre vosotros y ya está. Deja de comerte el tarro con este asunto.

- Ni hablar –se obstinaba ella, decidida incluso a morir por la causa si era necesario.

- No seas tonta, Alice. Frank te quiere un montón, se le nota en la cara, y lo está pasando muy mal últimamente porque estás pasando de él como de la mierda…

- Mejor pasar de él que tirarme a su cuello como una desesperada.

- ¡Eres una cabezota! Esto se veía venir, no entiendo por qué…

- ¡No quiero hablar de ello!

- ¡Pero vosotros dos…!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Siempre habéis sido…!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Sois como uña y carne desde…!

- ¡SE ACABÓ, DANA, DÉJALO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Y, después de que la señora Pince las echara a patadas de la biblioteca por alterar el orden público y amenazara con no volver a dejarlas entrar, Dana añadía con resentimiento:

- Te estás comportando como una idiota. Haces muy buena pareja con Frank, todos los chicos de la clase llevan varios años haciendo apuestas por ver cuándo os liáis de una maldita vez.

- Ésa es la cuestión, que yo no pienso liarme con Frank por darle gusto a nadie.

- Pero Alice, no seas…

- ¡Fin de la discusión!

Tras eso, Alice hacía el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera, echarle un candado y tirar la llave al quinto cuerno, antes de marcharse a zancadas hacia cualquier lugar que supiera que Frank no frecuentaba, para que no la encontrara.

Pero ni siquiera intentando convencerse a sí misma de ello era fácil salir airosa. Justo cuando quedaba un mes escaso para los TIMOS y Alice estaba convencida de que el estrés por los exámenes acapararía todo su cerebro, su plan sufrió un terrible revés.

- ¡Salida a Hogsmeade! –oyó que exclamaban unas muchachas de cuarto un día determinado, en el que volvía a la sala común después de pasar toda la tarde huyendo de cualquier persona conocida-. ¡La última del año, qué bien!

- Sí –comentaban otros chicos de quinto-, justo antes de los exámenes, menos mal. Así podremos desconectar un poco.

Aún estaba procesando aquella información, fijando su perdida mirada en el tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor, cuando comprendió demasiado tarde que, entre aquellos chicos de quinto, estaba precisamente el que menos ganas tenía de ver en esos momentos.

- ¡Eh, Alice! –la llamó Frank con una sonrisa, haciéndole señas mientras salía del pelotón de gente para acercarse a ella.

La muchacha hizo amago de poner pies en polvorosa, pero no lo consiguió.

- Salida a Hogsmeade –informó Frank, de forma totalmente innecesaria, sonriendo tímidamente, como si tuviese miedo de la posible reacción de su amiga-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

A Alice se le encogió el estómago con una sensación terrible y miró a Longbottom como si la hubiese amenazado de muerte.

- ¿QUÉ? –chilló con voz aguda.

- Bueno –Frank parpadeó, confuso-, siempre vamos juntos a Hogsmeade, y le tengo que comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a mi madre, pensé que podrías ayudarme a elegirlo. En fin… si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Otra cosa? –Alice estaba cada vez más histérica-. ¿Qué tipo de cosa?

Frank la miró de arriba abajo, como si no la conociera.

- No sé… ¿Dar una vuelta por el pueblo, quizá?

- ¡Yo no quiero salir contigo! ¡De verdad, no quiero una cita, ni nada por el estilo!

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo…

_Whoops! Did I say it out loud?_

_Did you find out?_

_(¡Upss! ¿Lo he dicho en alto?_

_¿Lo has descubierto?)_

Frank parpadeó otra vez, ahora mucho más despacio.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Y Alice deseó convertirse en humo y desaparecer.

- ¡Buenas noches, Frank!

Sin más, huyó hacia los dormitorios de las chicas como alma que lleva el diablo, rogando por que su cara no estuviera tan roja como ella intuía que estaba. Y aquella noche fue incapaz de pegar ojo, porque, cada vez que hacía el intento de dormir, su edulcorada imagen agarrada de la mano de Frank Longbottom en plan meloso mientras ambos paseaban por Hogsmeade le asaltaba la mente, mortificándola. Y cuando la imagen derivaba hasta escenas más aberrantes que incluían todo tipo de actitudes entre ellos, se golpeaba con desesperación la cabeza, como si intentara echar por la fuerza aquellos pensamientos, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springing up like daisies_

_(Quiero tener tus hijos_

_En serio, como loca_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_Los veo brotar como margaritas)_

Su enfermedad mental (porque aquello no era más que una maldita enfermedad mental, dijeran lo que dijeran) lejos de remitir con el estrés por los exámenes, alcanzó cotas intolerables a principios del verano. Alice se consumía lentamente, acechada por todo tipo de ilusiones absurdas que antaño la habrían puesto enferma. Se sorprendía a sí misma con más frecuencia de la deseada mirando al vacío y suspirando como una estúpida, en esa de actitud de pseudo-enamorada que tanto había detestado en las _chicas femeninas_. Se asqueaba a sí misma cada vez que se quedaba absorta contemplando a Frank a lo lejos haciendo cualquier estupidez, pensando que ciertamente el chico en sí era bastante agradable a la vista. Tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos cuando la sonrisa de Longbottom se dirigía a ella y la pillaba desprevenida, provocando un inmediato y furioso sonrojo que se esforzaba por ocultar a ojos de todo bicho viviente. Y cuando, a una semana escasa de los TIMOS, empezó a fantasear sobre bebés de pelo rubio, cara redonda y ojos claros, se planteó seriamente la idea del suicidio.

Nunca supo ni cómo consiguió hacer de forma medio decente sus exámenes. Sólo podía pensar en las vacaciones con toda la fuerza de su corazón, como si sus ansias pudieran adelantar el final del curso. Estaba deseando desaparecer de Hogwarts y no volver a ver a Frank hasta septiembre. Seguro que los meses de rehabilitación lejos del muchacho conseguían curarle aquella estúpida enfermedad.

- Deberías aprovechar las vacaciones para quedar con Frank tranquilamente lejos del colegio y hablar con él –le comentó Dana un día, antes de su último examen, mientras ambas se refrescaban los pies en el lago.

- Voy a aprovechar las vacaciones para olvidarme de Frank, y el curso que viene estaré como nueva –replicó ella, en sus trece.

Pero con lo que la pobre Alice no contaba era con que el mundo estaba definitivamente en su contra, y aquel verano sus padres la sorprendieron con un viaje a la costa norte de Inglaterra, para visitar a una de sus primas, que se había casado hacía poco y acababa de tener un bebé.

El impacto de aquel condenado viaje fue demoledor.

Durante dos meses estuvo cuidando del bebé de su prima, cayéndosele la baba día sí y día también, redescubriendo su faceta tierna que, según su padre, debía haberse dejado olvidada en la cuna cuando aprendió a hablar a los tres años. Eso sin contar las historias de recién casada que le contaba su prima, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa fácil. O lo traumático que era para ella verla en plan acaramelado con su marido, que estaba igual de embobado, o verlos a ambos interactuando con el bebé en plan padres.

Cada noche se dormía imaginándose a sí misma en el lugar de su prima y a cierto capitán de quidditch en el de su primo político, con dos o tres bebés pululando por allí para cerrar la ecuación. Y, aunque pasaba la noche entera con una boba sonrisa en la cara, a la mañana siguiente admitía con desespero que tenía un problema mental. Y muy serio, además. Aquello no era ni medio normal.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts, su _enfermedad_ se había agravado hasta límites insospechados. Y, cuando vio acercarse a Frank a ella en King's Cross, sonriente, agitando una mano para saludarla con entusiasmo, comprendió finalmente que no tenía cura.

- ¿Qué tal el verano? –inquirió el chico, tan enérgico como siempre-. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

A Alice no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a tararear.

_Some of my feelings keep escaping_

_So I make it a joke_

_Nonchalant I keep on faking_

_So my heart don't get broke_

_(Algunos de mis sentimientos siguen escapando_

_Así que los convierto en una broma_

_Impasible, continúo bromeando_

_Así no se me rompe el corazón)_

Neville. Neville era un bonito nombre, sí. De todos los nombres de chico que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento, Neville era el que más le gustaba. Y de chica… bueno, de chica no se le ocurría ninguno. La verdad es que prefería un niño, no estaba segura del porqué. Normalmente, las mujeres prefieren tener niñas, ¿no?

- ¿Qué eso?

Alice, sentada sola en la biblioteca con una lista de nombres de chico escrita en un trozo de pergamino en sucio que le había sobrado, pegó un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Frank susurrando casi en su oído, detrás de ella. Se giró con rapidez para encararlo, pero no pudo esconder la lista. De todas formas, él ya la había visto y no tenía sentido ocultarla.

- Estoy pensando en nombres –contestó sin más, intentando mantener la calma-. Mis padres me han dicho que quizá me compren una mascota para mi próximo cumpleaños.

- Vaya, pues sí que te lo estás tomando en serio –sin ser invitado, Frank se sentó junto a ella, echándole un vistazo más atento a la lista-. Ni que estuvieras eligiendo nombre para tu hijo…

Alice rió por lo bajo con una nota de nerviosismo que esperó que su amigo no hubiese notado. Desde que habían empezado sexto curso, la rubia había tenido que cambiar de táctica. No podía seguir ignorando a Longbottom ni huyendo de él, primero porque le hacía sentir mal, y segundo porque se hacía sentir mal a sí misma. Dana tenía razón en algo fundamental: Frank era su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a compartir casi todo con él como para ahora pretender echarlo de su vida.

Lo malo era que, al seguir llevando vida normal con él, se estaba destrozando por dentro a una velocidad pasmosa. Seguía fantaseando e imaginando cosas, pero, como tenía que pasarse el día entero disimulándolo, su ánimo estaba decayendo cada vez más. Siempre tenía miedo de meter la pata o de que se le escapara algún comentario fuera de lugar que echara su farsa a perder. Al reprimirse tanto, había perdido gran parte de su chispa habitual y su carácter se había suavizado tanto que parecía otra persona. Ahora las _chicas femeninas_ la miraban con nuevos ojos, pensando que por fin había "madurado" y asimilado su auténtica naturaleza. Y Alice se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba convirtiéndose en una más de ellas cuando, sonriendo tontamente ante sus comentarios, por dentro deseaba retorcerles el cuello.

Estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a eso de callarse sus pensamientos, y era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto…

- ¿Has terminado ya el trabajo para Defensa? –comentó Frank, cuando dejó de observar la lista y se volvió hacia ella-. Crockford nos está metiendo mucha caña últimamente…

- Normal, se supone que ya estamos estudiando para los EXTASIS…

Con aire decaído, Alice empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila lentamente, intentando esquivar la mirada de Frank. Echaba mucho de menos los viejos tiempos, los piques indiscriminados, las peleas y discusiones absurdas, y las bromas del estilo de "¡Eh, Frank! Llevas la bragueta bajada… ¡Ja, picaste!". Echaba de menos muchas cosas a las que nunca le había dado importancia. Ahora, tenía que bromear con sus propios sentimientos, y eso era muy duro. Si enamorarse era así, no le entraba en la cabeza por qué la gente estaba tan ansiosa por ello…

- ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

Alice lo miró y forzó una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Venga, venga, Longbottom, ya te he dicho que dejes de intentar llevarme al huerto, que no me interesa…

- Lo que intento es airearte un poco, porque últimamente te enclaustras tanto que terminará saliéndote moho.

- ¿No será que quieres que te vean paseando con la bella cazadora de Gryffindor para que corran rumores?

Frank sonrió, siguiéndole una broma que para Alice no tenía la menor de las gracias.

- Sí. En realidad quiero que te vean a ti paseando con el bello capitán de Gryffindor, para que corran más rumores todavía.

- Waaa, corrupción en el equipo –entonó Alice, agitando las manos como si fingiera estar escandalizada.

Frank dejó escapar un murmullo de risa y se levantó, agarrando a Alice de un brazo para levantarla también.

- Andando, bella cazadora.

Ella se tensó por un momento ante el contacto, pero enseguida lo disimuló con otra sonrisa insulsa y sin brillo. Atrapando su mochila, se la estampó a Frank en el pecho para que la llevara él (consiguiendo así que la soltara a ella) y, mientras el chico recuperaba un poco el equilibrio, comentó con voz ligera:

- Eh, Frank… ¿qué te parece el nombre de Neville?

- Ya he visto que lo habías señalado más fuerte que los demás. ¿Para qué tipo de mascota?

- Un puffskein, quizá –contestó ella tras reflexionar unos segundos.

- Está guay.

Alice amplió un poco su sonrisa y accedió a salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio con su viejo amigo. Estuvieron charlando de todo tipo de cosas, como en los viejos tiempos, comentando planes a corto plazo y para cuando terminaran el colegio. Se rieron juntos y bromearon con total naturalidad. Pero aquella noche, cuando las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor volvieron a su dormitorio después de la cena, a la que encontraron llorando como una magdalena contra su almohada fue a Alice Greenwood, que finalmente parecía incapaz de seguir fingiendo que se le rompía el corazón.

_I'm in a big, big, big, big ocean_

_In a tiny little boat_

_I'll only put the idea out there_

_If I know it's gonna float_

_(Estoy en un gran, gran, gran, gran océano_

_En un bote estrecho y pequeño_

_Sólo dejaré escapar la idea_

_Si sé que va a flotar)_

Dana Gibbon observaba con lástima el deplorable estado de su amiga mientras ésta, entre sollozos, lágrimas y pañuelos desechables le contaba lo desgraciada que era su vida desde que había redescubierto su feminidad, y despotricaba contra todo aspecto distintivo de la misma, desde el síndrome premenstrual hasta los malditos altibajos emocionales, la sensiblería de las mujeres o las estúpidas hormonas que parecían divertirse jugando a la montaña rusa dentro de ella.

- … Y entonces… -lloraba con desconsuelo, secándose los mocos por millonésima vez-, entonces va… va y me dice… "A-Alice, podrías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida, porque… porque es el cumpleaños de Eve y… n-no sé qué regalarle, y… a ti s-siempre se te han dado bien esas cosas". ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Su llanto se intensificó aún más y hundió la cara en el pañuelo lleno de mocos que tenía entre las manos, destrozada. Dana se quedó mirándola con los labios apretados, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral.

- ¿Cómo puede… CÓMO PUEDE PEDIRME QUE LE ACOMPAÑE A COMPRAR EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE EVE? –bramó Alice entre lágrimas-. ¿QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO QUE SOY? ¿SU ASESORA PERSONAL? ¡ESE IMBÉCIL NO TIENE SENSIBILIDAD! ¡ES UN IDIOTAAA! ¡BUAAAH!

- Bueno… -Dana carraspeó ligeramente, mientras Greenwood se sumergía en otro puñado de pañuelos de papel-, en serio, Alice… No termino de ver el punto de montar semejante pollo porque Frank te pida que le ayudes a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños de su prima, sinceramente.

Alice interrumpió su llorera para mirar a Dana por encima de los pañuelos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Se me había olvidado que Eve es su prima –musitó con voz pastosa, mirando hacia la pared. Pero entonces los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y rompió a llorar de nuevo-. ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes de que me pusiera así?! ¡Estoy haciendo el ridículo, idiota!

Dana puso los ojos en blanco, resignada.

- En realidad llevas más de medio año haciendo el ridículo –soltó-. ¿Nunca te has planteado que si Frank siempre te está pidiendo que le acompañes a elegir el regalo de su madre, su tío, su abuela o su gato es porque quizá quiere pasar tiempo a solas contigo?

Alice dejó de llorar abruptamente, como si considerase aquella posibilidad. Luego retomó su llorera.

- ¡Qué método más estúpido! –aulló, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas-. ¡A nadie se le ocurre hacer una idiotez semejante! ¡Si quiere salir conmigo, que me lo pida de una vez y se deje de estupideces! ¡ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCA!

Dana puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez.

- ¿Por qué no tomas tú la iniciativa y se lo pides de una vez? Así todos podríamos descansar…

Haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, Alice se tragó el llanto, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz. Y, tras echar a perder tres pañuelos más, consiguió por fin recuperar el habla.

- No.

Dana estuvo a punto de tirarla por la ventana.

- ¡Déjate ya de estupideces, Alice! –la reprendió con dureza, perdiendo la paciencia definitivamente-. ¡Eres idiota perdida, hija mía! ¡Estás que no vives por él y prefieres seguir en este estado lamentable, como un triste… un triste… un triste pañuelo desechable lleno de mocos!

Alice la miró, estupefacta. Y después rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Yo no soy un pañuelo lleno de mocos! –sollozó desconsolada.

- ¡Mira lo que te estás haciendo a ti misma! –arremetió Dana, sin amilanarse-. ¡Hace unos meses, habrías vomitado del asco si yo te hubiese venido a ti con esta historia! ¡Seguro que incluso me habrías cruzado la cara de un guantazo para que recuperara la cordura! ¡No me obligues a mí a abofetearte, Greenwood! ¡VE A POR FRANK Y DILE LO QUE SIENTES!

- Está bien –Alice se recompuso tan rápido que incluso resultó escalofriante, secándose la cara y volviendo a su estado habitual, aún con los ojos rojos y la nariz goteando-. Está bien… sniff… tengo un plan. Averiguaré si Frank siente algo por mí, y entonces… entonces lo obligaré a declararse.

Dana se estampó una mano en la cara con desesperación.

- Déjate de planes absurdos y…

- No, no, es perfecto –la interrumpió Alice, que ya parecía tener todo esquematizado en su mente-. Lo acorralaré y entonces no tendrá más remedio que declararse. Y asunto resuelto.

- ¿Y no terminarías antes declarándote tú?

- ¡Yo no pienso declararme! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? ¡Son los chicos los que se tienen que declarar!

- Vaya –Dana parpadeó, sorprendida-, para ser una chica con un sentido del romanticismo bastante atrofiado, estás inesperadamente chapada a la antigua, Alice. Hoy en día no importa quién dé el primer paso.

- A mí sí me importa –replicó Alice, y se tornó repentinamente seria-. No me voy a arriesgar. Ahora mismo estoy… estoy como pendiendo de un hilo. Si me declaro y Frank me rechaza, me hundiré. Prefiero seguir como hasta ahora y… y sólo le daré rienda suelta a esto cuando sepa si va a cuajar o no.

Dana pensó por un momento que Alice estaba perdiendo la cabeza de verdad, pero sabía que discutir no serviría de nada, así que se rindió con un suspiro.

- Muy bien, ahí te las compongas. Pero más te vale andarte con cuidado, porque cada vez eres más obvia y disimulas peor.

Y la pobre Alice se pasó el resto de la noche llorando su mala suerte, mientras Dana se cubría la cabeza con una almohada, deseando haberse ahorrado el comentario.

_All you hear is__…_

_Um um um um um um_

_Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip_

_Um um um um um um_

_Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

_Whoops! Did I say it out loud?_

_Did you find out?_

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springing up like daisies_

_(Todo lo que oyes es…_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a sellar mis labios para que la verdad no escape_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a poner un "beep" en lo que en realidad quiero gritar_

_¡Upss! ¿Lo he dicho en alto?_

_¿Lo has descubierto?_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_En serio, como loca_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_Los veo brotar como margaritas)_

Después de meses de amargura, Alice se estaba replanteando lo del suicidio ahora que su equilibrio emocional se había ido definitivamente de vacaciones y la había dejado tirada, llorando a lágrima viva un día, y riendo como loca con un subidón de los buenos al día siguiente. Ella, que siempre se había considerado afortunada por tener imaginación y ser amplia de miras, estaba deseando arrancarse el cerebro y tirarlo al lago para que se lo comiera el calamar gigante. Ya no podía soportar aquella situación. Y lo peor de todo era que su desesperación había tirado la prudencia por la borda y, en su afán por descubrir qué sentía Frank por ella realmente, había decidido dedicarse a bombardearlo a indirectas, a ver si se daba por aludido.

Pero Frank estaba demostrando ser más lerdo de lo esperado, y no pillaba ni una.

Y Dana seguía estampándose una mano contra la cara cada vez que presenciaba alguna escena de ese estilo, con Alice casi comiéndose a Frank con los ojos y Frank preguntándole si le había sentado mal el postre.

- Déjalo –le decía cuando la veía a solas, deprimida en un rincón con los ojos llorosos-. Frank es lentísimo para estas cosas, ya te lo dije. No lo pillaría ni con un croquis.

- No me voy a rendir –replicaba Alice, con un brillo de determinación casi demente en la mirada-. Algún día seré la madre de los hijos de ese estúpido Neandertal.

Y entonces Dana se retiraba, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pensando que era mejor no intervenir.

Alice sabía que se estaba obsesionando. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Tragarse el orgullo y decir la verdad no le habría costado nada. Pero a veces tenía la impresión de que una parte de sí misma aún deseaba en secreto que su enamoramiento por Frank fuera una simple pesadilla pasajera. Después de los años que habían compartido, y todas las anécdotas vividas juntos, le parecía inconcebible haberse enamorado de él. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ni eran la pareja ideal. Frank era demasiado flemático, y ella demasiado impaciente. No congeniaban. Una unión entre ellos posiblemente terminaría explotando por algún sitio y los mandaría a los dos a freír monas al quinto cuerno. Si empezaban a salir juntos, era muy probable que terminaran mal…

Pero, por otro lado, eran precisamente esos años juntos, esas anécdotas compartidas, los que la hacían estar segura de que, si ella estaba destinada a enamorarse de alguien, ese alguien era Frank Longbottom. Ningún otro chico podría soportarla tan bien como la soportaba él, ni podría entenderla igual. Nadie la trataría con la misma paciencia con la que Frank le calmaba los humos siempre que ella se sulfuraba. Nadie la miraría como a una chica auténtica, incluso cuando hablaba como un chico o se comportaba como tal. Nadie había confiado tanto en ella, ni se había apoyado tanto en ella, ni la había ayudado tanto. Y, en su enajenación amorosa, estaba segura de que eso era una señal. A fin de cuentas, ella nunca se había fijado en otro chico, ni había experimentado algo similar hacia otro.

Era Frank. Sólo Frank.

Y, a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran surgir entre ellos, le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse a sí misma compartiendo vida con él, ya fuese ahora, como novios, o más adelante, después de salir de Hogwarts, e incluso formando una familia. Era una imagen que no le parecía forzada en absoluto. Algo muy natural y plausible, algo real, que podía darse de verdad.

Y recordemos que Alice nunca había sido una chica romántica…

- Hijo, si no te convence, cómprale lo que te dé la gana a ti.

- No, no, no es que no me convenza, es que… pensé que este tipo de regalo pegaba más contigo que con Eve, la verdad.

- ¿Bromeas? Es una pulsera demasiado simple para mí. A mí me va lo multicolor. Mira, como ésta.

Frank volvió la vista con sumo interés hacia la pulsera que Alice le estaba señalando, ancha y de cuero, adornada con distintas trenzas de hilos de colores.

- Eso es una pulsera –sonrió Alice, satisfecha-. Pero a Eve le va lo tradicional, ese aro doble está bien para ella.

- Ahhh…

Alice, mirándolo de reojo, sonrió a medias, pensando que, si ella era obvia, Frank lo era más todavía. Casi podía ver a través de sus ojos que su cerebro estaba tomando nota mental de la pulsera de cuero para venir a comprársela a ella después y regalársela por su cumpleaños. En realidad, esa táctica de Longbottom llevaba funcionando varios años, y normalmente Alice siempre se reía de él a escondidas, pensando que era un desastre. Ahora (y para su desgracia, porque era un término que la repelía enormemente) pensaba que era _adorable_.

Comprado el regalo para la susodicha prima que había provocado una llorera monumental a Alice hacía unas semanas, la pareja salió de la tienda artesanal en la que estaban y echaron a andar calle arriba, arrebujándose bajo sus capas, porque el invierno ya se les echaba encima y el frío arreciaba. Alice no podía dejar de pensar en la teoría de Dana sobre las intenciones ocultas de Frank de pasar tiempo a solas con ella, y por eso principalmente no se había escaqueado de su petición de acompañarlo. Pero lo cierto era que le estaba costando horrores comportarse con naturalidad. Si aquello fuese una cita de verdad, no estarían paseando sin rumbo por ahí, medio congelados, con más de medio metro de distancia entre ellos.

Quizá fuesen cogidos de la mano.

Quizá Frank estuviera rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo.

Quizá estuvieran dándose el lote en algún sitio calentito e íntimo…

- ¡Mierda! –masculló entre dientes, estampándose una mano en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Frank apartó la vista de su dinero (estaba comprobando las vueltas que le había dado el dependiente) y la miró alzando las cejas-. ¿Has pisado una mierda?

- Casi –gruñó Alice.

Joer… ella no era el refinamiento personificado, de verdad que no, pero a veces Frank se pasaba tres pueblos con sus comentarios, ¿no? Bien cierto era eso de "dónde hay confianza, da asco"…

Sus pensamientos se desviaron al ver pasar a una mujer joven, con un niño pequeño colgado de cada brazo, berreando los típicos "mamá, quiero esto", o "mamá, mi hermano me ha pisado", mientras ella intentaba contestarlos a ambos sin perder la paciencia. Alice debió quedarse absorta siguiendo la escena, porque su expresión se volvió lo suficientemente obvia como para que Frank la captase.

- Tiene que ser duro ser padre, ¿eh? –comentó, siguiendo la mirada de Alice para contemplar también a la madre joven con sus bebés.

- Sí, bueno –la rubia salió enseguida de su ensimismamiento, retomando la marcha. Pero carraspeó y añadió, tanteando el terreno-: De todas formas, a mí me gustaría tener hijos.

- ¿Ahora? –Frank la miró boquiabierto.

- ¡No, imbécil, ahora no! –exclamó ella, sonrojándose-. En el futuro, me refería.

- Ya, claro… -ladeando la cabeza, Frank pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos y al final dijo-: Creo que serías una buena madre.

Ella se sintió halagada y las mejillas volvieron a calentársele.

- A mí también me gustaría tener hijos –añadió Frank, con aire más ligero, abriendo una bolsa de chucherías que habían comprado en Honeydukes y ofreciéndosela a Alice distraídamente.

- Oh, ¿en serio? –entonó ella, divertida, cogiendo un puñado del surtido vario del que se habían aprovisionado-. ¿Y qué prefieres, niño o niña?

- Me da igual, mientras nazca sano y la madre esté bien.

Alice soltó una carcajada, la primera carcajada verdaderamente feliz que Frank le oía en los últimos meses.

- ¿Sabes qué, Longbottom? –sonrió la rubia, secándose un ojo y dedicándole a su amigo una radiante sonrisa-. Eres un partidazo impresionante. Como no tengas cuidado, las chicas empezarán a intentar cazarte como desesperadas.

Frank se sonrojó, algo que sorprendió bastante a Greenwood. Y la joven se sorprendió aún más al ver que su compañero apartaba la vista con gesto incómodo, rascándose una mejilla disimuladamente.

Quizá no estuviera todo perdido, ¿no?

Y, cuando entraron en las Tres Escobas rato después, Frank rodeando a Alice por los hombros cómodamente (sabe Dios cómo y cuándo había llegado aquel brazo allí) y ella luciendo una ancha sonrisa en la cara, el cerebro de la cazadora bullía con imágenes de bebés de cara redonda y pelo clarito.

_'Cause in my head there's a slot machine_

_And I'm betting you're the one in my hopes and dreams_

_(Porque en mi cabeza hay un tragaperras_

_Y estoy apostando a que tú eres el único en mis esperanzas y sueños)_

La Navidad llegó tan rápido que Alice casi se asustó al darse cuenta de que su _enfermedad_ ya iba camino del año. Le parecía increíble que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo ya desde aquel entrenamiento infernal pasado por agua que los dejó a ambos solos y medio desnudos en los vestuarios del equipo. Muchas eran las cosas que habían cambiado desde entonces. El bochorno había dado paso a la resignación, el nerviosismo al cansancio y la absoluta negación a la aceptación más rotunda.

Y ella que vivía felizmente pensando que era una chica normal, y que estaba por encima de sentimientos como aquéllos…

¡Ja! Por desgracia, daba la impresión de que de esto no se libraba nadie…

Levantando la vista de su examen de Transformaciones, miró con disimulo a Frank, que estaba totalmente concentrado en el suyo unas mesas más allá. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguro que sacaba una nota impresionante. Podía ser lento para los temas del corazón, pero para todo lo demás no tenía rival. Él quería ser auror, y ella estaba segura de que sería el mejor de su promoción. Alice también quería ser auror, y también ocupaba uno de los primeros puestos de la clase, pero nunca había estado a la altura de Frank…

McGonagall pasó por su lado lentamente y ella se apresuró a centrar la vista en su examen de nuevo.

No, nunca había estado a la altura de Frank. Quizá por eso se había peleado tanto con él en el pasado, y quizá por eso había sido siempre tan borde. Quizá fuera ésa la razón de que estuviera siempre metiéndose con él, cebándose con sus sarcasmos en el carácter cándido de Longbottom. Quizá por eso se había obstinado tanto en negar lo que sentía, y había estado lo suficientemente ciega como para no darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él.

- Diez minutos –informó McGonagall.

El orgullo era muy mal consejero. Y si había algo que Alice Greenwood tenía de sobra era orgullo. Muchísimo, demasiado. Y ese orgullo la había llevado a donde se encontraba ahora. Aquel "accidente" en los vestuarios la primavera pasada no había dado un giro a su vida sin más, como si de repente hubiese comprendido que la Tierra es redonda y gira en torno al Sol. No, el cambio había ido produciéndose poco a poco a lo largo del curso anterior, y aquella situación extrema sólo había sido la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo que éste se desbordara.

- Cinco minutos.

Llevaba más tiempo del que había creído en un principio enamorada de Frank, pero su orgullo le había impedido darse cuenta. Ahora, harta y desgastada de tanta farsa y de tanto huir, el orgullo le importaba una mierda. Quería estar con él, y cada día lo quería con más ganas. Estaba orgullosa, en vez de celosa, de que él fuese el primero en clase, como si los éxitos de Frank fuesen también los suyos. Estaba contenta de que él fuese el capitán del equipo de quidditch, porque los llevaba una y otra vez a la victoria. Y estaba contenta… estaba contenta y orgullosa de haberse enamorado de un tipo que valía tanto la pena, que sería un gran auror, un excelente marido y un gran padre.

Quería estar con él, de verdad. Se había convertido en su sueño y en su esperanza.

De verdad, de verdad… y, si iniciaban algo, ella se dejaría la piel en aquella relación para que él nunca tuviera que arrepentirse…

- Se acabó el tiempo, dejad las plumas.

Cuando abandonaron el aula en procesión tras terminar el examen, Dana se encontró con Alice en el pasillo, y se la quedó mirando con esa cara neutra que ya era habitual en ella.

- Vuelves a tener los ojos llorosos, Alice –informó, casi resignada-. En serio, querida, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto?

- No puedo seguir –contestó la rubia, mortalmente seria, y volvió la vista hacia el interior de la clase, donde Frank aún bromeaba con otros compañeros, riéndose y comentando el examen-. Me rindo, Dana. Le quiero.

- Vaya novedad –suspiró su amiga, poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más.

- No –cortó Alice, y esta vez consiguió que Dana la mirara con sorpresa-. Ahora en serio. Totalmente en serio. No es que me haya dado un verete o se me hayan cruzado los cables de repente. Estoy enamorada de Frank de verdad. Le quiero.

Dana se quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta la expresión adulta que Alice acababa de componer, y sus ojos color avellana, húmedos pero firmes. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando Alice, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa propia de los tiempos anteriores a su _enfermedad_ amorosa, añadió:

- Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que acabamos felices y comiendo perdices.

Por primera vez en meses, Dana suspiró aliviada y le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión.

- Bienvenida al mundo real, Alice Greenwood.

_Trust me it__'d scare you_

_If you knew what was going on in my brain_

_Trust me it__'d scare you_

_That I picked out the church, or the schools, or the names_

_If you knew it was all about you_

_Every wish, every candle, every coin in the fountain_

_Trust me it__'d scare you_

_(Créeme que te asustarías_

_Si supieras lo que me cruza la mente_

_Créeme que te asustaría_

_Que he elegido la iglesia, o el colegio, o los nombres_

_Si supieras que todo es por ti_

_Todos los deseos, las velas y las monedas en la fuente_

_Créeme que te asustarías)_

La aceptación es el primer paso para curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad psicológica, y Alice ya estaba notando en carne propia una considerable mejoría. Su peor error había sido afrontar el problema desde una perspectiva pasiva, cuando ella era desde siempre una chica de acción. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse las pilas para recuperar de una vez el tiempo perdido.

Aquellas vacaciones de Navidad fueron mucho más agradables de lo que habría cabido esperar. Últimamente, la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a pasar las vacaciones a sus casas y Hogwarts se quedaba medio vacío en esas fechas. En la Torre de Gryffindor, por ejemplo, sólo había cuatro monos. Y dos de esos _monos_, cómo no, eran Alice Greenwood y Frank Longbottom.

- ¡Bah, ya se han vuelto a separar!

- ¿Quiénes?

- La vocalista y el bajo de The Lord of Hades… creo que se han separado y se han vuelto a juntar cerca de cinco veces ya, menuda relación más inestable.

Frank, sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de la sala común, inclinado sobre un trabajo que estaba terminando, dejó escapar un murmullo de risa.

- ¿Y desde cuándo lees _Corazón de Bruja_? –comentó divertido, sin mirar a su amiga-. Pensé que opinabas que era vomitivo…

- Y lo es, pero Amy se dejó el número del mes pasado olvidado en la habitación y le estoy echando un ojo –Alice, hecha un ovillo en el sillón más cercano a Frank, pasó la hoja de la revista con aire escéptico-. Tío… y de verdad que es vomitiva esta cosa, ¿eh? Escucha esto: "¿Estás segura de que tu pareja te es fiel? ¡Hazle el test del sapo y sal de dudas!".

- ¿El test del sapo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- No tengo ni idea –replicó la rubia, y cerró la revista de golpe con cara de mareo-. Pero tampoco tengo mucho interés por averiguarlo.

Fuera estaba nevando con fuerza y Alice se sentía a gusto a más no poder, allí junto al fuego, disfrutando de una tarde de absoluta quietud, en la que ellos dos estaban de amos y señores en la sala común. Sonrió un poco al imaginarse a sí misma y a Frank enredados sobre el sofá, aprovechando el tiempo en actividades más interesantes que terminar un trabajo para Flitwick o leer bazofia de presa amarilla, pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Era necesario mantener los pies en la tierra, ya se dedicaría a soñar cuando empezara el cuento de hadas…

- Fraaank…

- ¿Quééé?

- ¿Es absolutamente necesario que estés haciendo eso ahora?

- Sí. Y tú también deberías hacerlo.

- Sabes de sobra que yo en vacaciones no hago nada.

- Pues échate a dormir.

- ¡Llevo dormitando todo el día! Podrías echar una partida a snap explosivo conmigo.

- En cuanto termine.

- Eres un muermo…

Frank sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, y Alice se quedó absorta mirándolo, fijándose en los reflejos rubios de su pelo a la luz del fuego, o en la forma en la que se rascaba detrás de una oreja mientras reflexionaba, con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

- Eres todo un profesional –sonrió en son de broma tras un largo rato de silencio, sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas-. Qué auror tan eficiente…

- Ésa es la idea –Frank volvió a sonreír, y su compañera se alegró de haber conseguido que dejara de fruncir el ceño-. Quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

- Y que lo digas… -resopló Alice, volviendo la vista al techo.

"Pero muchas veces vale la pena", pensó para sí, y volvió a sonreír, absorta, retomando la imagen de ellos dos enredados en el sofá. Sin embargo, su abstracción personal le impidió darse cuenta de que Frank había levantado la vista de su trabajo y estaba mirándola de reojo con una expresión bastante indescifrable. Él pareció fijarse en su cara de ausente felicidad, en sus ojos brillantes perdidos por ahí y en la vaga sonrisa que le curvaba los labios, porque, cuando apartó la mirada otra vez, tenía la frente arrugada con algo muy cercano a la consternación.

- Alice… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- ¿Hum? –la muchacha salió de su mundo de colores para volver rápidamente a la realidad, girando el rostro hacia él con las cejas enarcadas-. ¿Qué te pica?

- Oye, tú… ¿estás…? –Frank se interrumpió, vacilante, y se rascó otra vez detrás de una oreja, carraspeando con nerviosismo-. ¿Estás pillada por alguien?

Alice parpadeó, quedándose repentinamente sin aire.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Hay alguien que te guste? –especificó Frank, mirándola de lado con obvio embarazo en la cara.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque… porque estás rara desde hace meses y, al mirarte… tienes pinta de estar enamorada, o algo así.

Alice alzó tanto las cejas que éstas desapareciendo bajo el flequillo rubio. Vaya, vaya… así que el señor Longbottom había puesto a funcionar finalmente su capacidad de deducción… Bien, por fin estaban llegando a un punto interesante, después de haberse pasado meses casi gritándoselo a la cara y que el tipo no se diera por aludido. Si es que la psicología inversa hacía maravillas: tú persigue a un tío, que puedas dar por seguro que no se va a enterar; dedícate a ignorarlo amistosamente y ya verás cómo enseguida capta que algo no funciona.

- Sí, hay un chico que me gusta –soltó la cazadora sin más, con todo el desparpajo que pudo reunir, como si el asunto no fuese con ella.

- Ah –la expresión de Frank pareció solidificarse en un dos por tres y, aunque ya no la estaba mirando a ella, Alice sabía muy bien que tampoco estaba pendiente del trabajo-. Y… ehhh… ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo –replicó Alice, y tuvo que morderse a lengua para no echarse a reír al ver cómo Frank fruncía el ceño con clara disconformidad, como si estuviera reprimiéndose para no decir lo que de verdad quería decir.

"Te asustarías –pensó Alice, divertida y alentada a más no poder con aquella reacción por parte de Longbottom-. Te asustarías si supieras que eres tú, Frank. Eres tú desde hace casi un año. Sólo tú".

- Pues espero que sea alguien que valga la pena –soltó finalmente el muchacho, sin poder contenerse más, y su voz sonó más alta que de costumbre y con unas dosis considerables de mal humor-, porque si no, ten por seguro que…

- ¡Cállate ya! –rió Alice, y le estampó un pie en la nuca, zarandeándole un poco la cabeza-. ¡No seas fisgón, y ocúpate de tus asuntos!

- ¡Eh! –protestó Frank, repentinamente sonrojado, aún con ceño-. ¡No soy un fisgón! ¡Y no me pongas tu pie sudado en el pelo, si no te importa!

- ¡Yo no tengo los pies sudados, maldito grosero!

Antes de darse cuenta, los dos habían empezado una batalla campal a cojinazo limpio, machacándose el uno al otro entre risas y amenazas, corriendo como unos críos por toda la sala común. Y, aunque no era ésa la clase de diversión que Alice esperaba, aquello tampoco estuvo mal… sobre todo cuando, cansados de los cojines, agarraron las varitas e iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve artificiales en plena sala común.

No era lo que esperaba, no. Pero al menos, aquella noche, podría dormirse imaginando que, después de rebozarse en nieve mutuamente con saña asesina… ambos buscaban recuperar el calor enredados en el sofá.

_That's why I go…_

_Um um um um um__…_

_(Eso es por lo que voy a…_

_Um um um um um__…)_

Alice recibió a Dana tarareando cuando ésta volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y, Gibbon, que en un primer momento había interpretado el considerable buen humor de su amiga como señal inequívoca de que Frank y ella finalmente se habían lanzado hacia un futuro meloso de color rosa, no pudo evitar resoplar con desespero cuando Alice destripó sus ilusiones diciéndole que aún no había ocurrido nada.

- Eres de lo peor –musitó Dana, mirándola con aprensión. Alice reía maliciosamente tras terminar de contarle cómo Frank estaba empezando a ponerse celoso de un tipo que resultaba ser él mismo-. ¿Por qué no terminas ya con esto?

- No, no, ahora se declarará, estoy segura. Sólo tengo que aguantar el tipo un poco más.

- Lo tuyo es un caso perdido…

Aquella situación se convirtió en "la pescadilla que se muerde la cola". Frank desarrolló la costumbre de no quitarle el ojo de encima a Alice, con un disimulo que nadie captaba excepto la propia muchacha. Y, como siempre la encontraba sonriendo vagamente y con la mirada perdida en sus fantasías mentales, él se amargaba cada vez más y ya era casi imposible encontrarlo sin el ceño fruncido. Y, por supuesto, cuánto más obvio se volvía Frank, más feliz se encontraba Alice. Y así sucesivamente.

La joven rubia, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Cada vez que se quedaba hablando con alguno de sus compañeros de clase, Frank aparecía a su lado como surgido del suelo, igual que un perenne guardaespaldas, y se metía en la conversación con una sutileza que la dejaba bastante sorprendida, y a la vez satisfecha. Desde luego, él disimulaba mejor que ella. Pero también lo estaba pasando peor que ella, porque no olvidemos que Alice siempre se había llevado mejor con los chicos que con las chicas, y estaba constantemente rodeada de unos u otros, como antaño. Frank ya no sabía a quién vigilar y, como no podía declararle la guerra a todos sus compañeros, terminó deprimiéndose.

Cuando llegó la primavera, el pobre muchacho se dejó de disimulos y pasó a la acción, empezando a preguntarle a Alice en los momentos más insospechados que quién era el tipo que le gustaba, como si intentara pillarla desprevenida. Primero estuvo cerca de dos semanas permitiéndose el lujo de hacer uso de su famosa sutileza. Cuando se hartó, también pasó de sutilezas y empezó a preguntárselo a saco cada vez que la veía callada. Alice, que estaba pasándoselo en grande, divertidísima, se limitaba a soltar ruiditos ambiguos con una amplia sonrisa, agitando las manos haciéndose la desentendida.

Y el comecome de Frank alcanzó tal grado que, poco antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, abordó a Dana en la sala común, aprovechando que estaba sola terminando un trabajo de Pociones.

- Dímelo –soltó de golpe, apareciendo a su lado tan de improviso que la muchacha dio un brinco.

Dana alzó la vista hacia él, boquiabierta por la abrupta interrupción. Frank tenía una expresión extremadamente adusta y sombría, casi siniestra, y la miraba desde arriba con ojos relampagueantes, la mochila al hombro y un puño apretado contra la mesa, a centímetros escasos de su trabajo. Como Longbottom era prefecto, por un segundo la muchacha pensó que estaba esperando que ella confesara algún terrible crimen contra la seguridad del colegio.

- ¿Que te diga qué? –musitó, asustada.

- Dime quién le gusta a Alice.

Por un segundo, Dana consideró lo surrealista de la situación.

- Yo no pienso decirte nada, Frank –se evadió, alzando las manos en gesto impotente y haciendo amago de retomar su trabajo-. A mí no me metáis en vuestros líos…

- ¡Dana, por favor! –masculló el chico con desesperación, sentándose a su lado e inclinándose hacia ella, suplicante-. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- ¡Frank! –exclamó ella, escandalizada-. ¡Compórtate, hombre! ¿Es que ya no te queda dignidad?

- No estoy seguro de lo que me queda ya –gimoteó Frank, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

Dana lo miró, arrugando la frente con lástima.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres saberlo?

Frank dejó caer los brazos sobre la mesa y encaró a su compañera con la boca torcida y una ceja alzada escépticamente.

- No sé –entonó-. ¿Para tirarlo desde la Torre de Astronomía, quizá?

- Si tanto te importa con quién sale o deja de salir Alice, ve a decírselo a ella –replicó Dana.

La vieja teoría de Alice de que la gente se volvía idiota cuando se enamoraba se estaba confirmando cada vez más. Nunca creyó que oiría al impasible Frank Longbottom decir algo como que quería tirar desde la Torre de Astronomía al pretendiente de su mejor amiga. Un tipo que, para más inri, resultaba ser él mismo.

- No puedo decirle nada a ella –exclamó Frank en un susurro, desesperado-. ¡Está enamorada de otro!

Dana consideró muy seriamente la posibilidad de abrir la ventana que tenía al lado y tirarse por ella para desaparecer de una vez. Desde luego, si aquellos dos terminaban descubriendo algún día lo que sentían el uno por el otro e iniciaban una relación de una maldita vez, les iba a ir genial. Eran tal para cual. El problema iba a ser la descendencia que pudieran engendrar, que posiblemente saldría con algún tipo de problema mental heredado de alguno de sus padres. O de los dos, lo que la haría doblemente imbécil.

- Creo que si hablases con ella todo se aclararía –comentó, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Que no era mucha.

- Nunca pensé que ocurriría algo así –murmuraba Frank, sin escucharla, totalmente perdido en su oscuro mundo de pensamientos funestos, con cara de angustia-. Pero, claro, era de esperar… Alice es una chica, es normal que se fije en los chicos…

- Sí, es normal… -Dana puso los ojos en blanco. Como siguiera repitiendo ese gesto, sus globos oculares iban a terminar atascándose dentro del cráneo.

- Pero ella… ella nunca se había interesado por esas cosas, como hacéis las demás, y pensé que… pensé que…

- No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida…

- … Yo pensé que siempre estaría ahí –Frank se cubrió la boca con una mano-. ¿Qué voy a hacer si empieza a salir con otro?

- ¿Afrontarlo? –sugirió Dana-. No te preocupes, Frank, no creo que eso ocurra…

- ¿Cómo no va a ocurrir? ¿Tú la has visto, Dana? ¡Parece que flota! ¡Ya no está entre nosotros, se ha teletransportado a una realidad paralela, en la que sabe Dios qué cosas estará imaginando con ese impresentable, que le hacen poner esa cara de enamorada crónica que la deja irreconocible! ¡Ya no es nuestra Alice! ¡Cualquier individuo que le haga algo así no puede considerarse decente, ni apto para ella!

- Tú mismo –musitó Dana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Frank no la escuchó, porque estaba distraído mirando a Alice, que acababa de entrar en la sala común y se dirigía hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, con un palpable buen humor, silbando alegremente.

- Tengo que encontrar a ese tipo –masculló el capitán por lo bajo, componiendo una expresión amenazante que ponía los pelos de punta.

- Sí, por favor –resopló Dana, ya harta-. Y, por el bien de mi salud mental, ¡encuéntralo pronto!

_Um um um um um um_

_Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip_

_Um um um um um um_

_Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

_Whoops! Did I say it out loud?_

_Did you find out?_

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springing up like daisies_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a sellar mis labios para que la verdad no escape_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a poner un "beep" en lo que en realidad quiero gritar_

_¡Upss! ¿Lo he dicho en alto?_

_¿Lo has descubierto?_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_En serio, como loca_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_Los veo brotar como margaritas)_

El penúltimo partido de la temporada, que enfrentaba a Gryffindor con Hufflepuff, estaba rodeado de un ambientazo impresionante por ambas partes. El campo de quidditch rebosaba entusiasmo y animación. Pero, en los vestuarios de los leones, los miembros del equipo estaban sufriendo el ánimo rancio de su capitán y el carácter ausente de la mejor de sus cazadoras.

Frank, que normalmente azuzaba a sus chicos con un discurso cargado de energía justo antes del partido, para animarlos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos, ese día se estaba limitando a hacer una síntesis de los puntos que tenía cada equipo y los puntos mínimos que necesitaban ellos para ganar, como si aquello fuese una burda clase de marketing. Sus ojos claros que fijaban con frecuencia en Alice, que, sentada delante de él, tenía cara de estar en la luna. Y, como se estaba amargando cada vez más, terminó su perorata con un seco "¡Hala, al campo!" que dejó medio bloqueados a los demás, sin estar muy seguros de si tenían que moverse ya o no.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Frank? –le musitó Michelle Spinnet a James disimuladamente, según salían de los vestuarios-. Tiene cara de habérsele indigestado el desayuno…

- Quién sabe –replicó Potter, intrigado-. Pero a mí me preocupa más Alice y su manía de canturrear por lo bajo. Me pone los pelos de punta…

Por suerte para ellos, y para el resto del equipo, tanto Greenwood como Longbottom eran unos auténticos profesionales, y, una vez sobre las escobas, dejaron los pormenores de su relación en el suelo y se entregaron al partido con toda su alma, como si no existiera nada más. De hecho, podría considerarse que ambos jugaban con más saña de la acostumbrada, como si intentaran desfogarse con vuelos imposibles, jugadas suicidas y regateos que quitaban el aliento.

Frank estaba furioso por el tema del pretendiente invisible. Y Alice estaba furiosa porque Frank llevaba ya mínimo cuatro meses dando la brasa con eso, sin decidirse a _atacar_. En consecuencia, ambos estaban pasándose la quaffle como si en realidad quisieran volarse la cabeza. Lo bueno que tenía eso era que a los hufflepuffs les daba tanto miedo interceptar aquellos pases asesinos que normalmente no se interponían en la trayectoria de la pelota cuando Frank y Alice llevaban las riendas de la jugada.

Eh… ¿He dicho que ambos habían dejado los pormenores de su relación en el suelo?

Ja…

- ¡CUBRE A MACMILLAN, ALICE, CÚBRELO A ÉL!

- ¡CÚBRELO TÚ, TENGO UNA JUGADA DE GOL FIJO DELANTE DE MIS NARICES!

- ¡YO SOY EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO!

- ¡SÍ, Y TAMBIÉN ERES EL QUE NO QUIERE QUE ME ACERQUE A NINGÚN CHICO, ASÍ QUE TE CEDO EL HONOR!

Gracias al cielo, aquellos cariñosos comentarios no llegaban a oídos de los espectadores que seguían el partido desde las gradas, que sólo observaban con admiración las jugadas de ambos cazadores, confundiendo los intentos de asesinato con muestras del increíble talento y compenetración de los mismos. La afición no hacía más que vitorearlos, más exacerbada que nunca. La única que estaba sufriendo directamente aquella actitud era la tercera cazadora de Gryffindor, Michelle, que se sentía como si estuviese colocada allí de adorno. Y James, que gracias a su puesto de buscador podía dedicarse a examinar el partido desde arriba, estaba flipando en colores.

A pesar de todo, el partido iba bastante bien. Gryffindor ganaba con diferencia y la rabia de sus cazadores veteranos estaba acojonando en serio a los de Hufflepuff. De modo que, si todo seguía así, no tenían mucho de lo que preocuparse.

O eso creía Alice, hasta que ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba en un momento como ése…

- ¡FRANK, QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOOO!

Alice, que estaba en pleno vuelo hacia los aros de Hufflepuff, casi se cayó de la escoba cuando aquel alarido surgió de entre las gradas y se alzó en el aire, tan potente que quien sea que lo hubiese gritado había usado el _sonorus_ para amplificar su voz, seguro. Una rabia inmensa se apoderó de ella en un dos por tres y, olvidándose por completo del partido, giró sobre sí misma, escaneando a la afición escarlata con ojos asesinos, como si pudiera localizar así a la tipa que se había atrevido a soltar algo semejante. Pero ese instante de distracción fue fatal y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff le arrebató la quaffle y, segundos después, marcaba un tanto más para los hurones.

- ¡Mierda! –masculló la rubia, furiosa, y retomó con ira el partido, dispuesta a subsanar su error.

Sin embargo, aquello la había desequilibrado. Le costó bastante volverse a centrar y recuperar la quaffle, que seguía en poder del equipo contrario. Pero, antes de que pudiera pasársela a Michelle para que ella siguiera adelante con la jugada, un nuevo grito la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

- ¡FRANK, QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOOO!

Apretando los dientes, giró el rostro hacia atrás, momentáneamente desconcertada, y otra cazadora de Hufflepuff pasó zumbando por su lado y se llevó la pelota con ella.

- ¡Me cago en la leche! –gruñó Alice, exasperada, saliendo a la carrera tras ella.

Michelle se le adelantó, recuperó la quaffle, se la pasó a Frank, que se la pasó a Alice, que volvió a pasársela a Michelle para esquivar una bludger, que se la pasó nuevamente a Frank, que pasó a Alice para que ella rematara y…

- ¡FRANK, QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOOO!

¡¿Quién demonios era la imbécil que estaba chillando aquello?! Con la quaffle aún en alto, Alice se volvió rápidamente, como si esperase encontrar a la "delincuente" delatada por un cartel luminoso o algo similar. Otro cazador del equipo amarillo pasó volando por encima de ella, le pegó una patada a la pelota para quitársela de la mano y, con un bonito tirabuzón, la atrapó y echó a volar hacia los aros de Gryffindor.

- ¡ALICE, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –vociferó Frank, acercándose a ella a toda velocidad para pasarla de largo-. ¡NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR LA TENSIÓN, IGNORA A ESAS ESTÚPIDAS SERPIENTES!

Alice tardó un par de segundos vitales en comprender que Frank se refería a los gritos que salían de la parte contraria del estadio, desde la marea verde, algo como: "¡Greenwood, vas a morir!". Él debía pensar que eran ellos los que la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Pero se equivocaba por partida doble, porque ni eran los slytherins ni estaba nerviosa… estaba _furiosa_. "Como pille a esa tía, se va a arrepentir de haber nacido", se dijo con rabia, mientras seguía a su capitán y a su compañera en pos del hufflepuff que llevaba la quaffle.

Frank hizo un impresionante placaje para recuperar la pelota y se la lanzó de inmediato a Michelle, que salió volando como un rayo hacia la parte opuesta del campo. Sin embargo, cuando los otros dos cazadores de Hufflepuff le salieron al paso, la muchacha no consiguió esquivarlos a tiempo, y lanzó un pase largo a Alice, que estaba desmarcada.

- ¡FRANK, QUIERO UN HIJO TU…!

Un grito ensordecedor se elevó desde las gradas de Gryffindor cuando una enajenada Alice Greenwood lanzó la quaffle con precisión asesina contra la cara de una chica que resultó ser Dana Gibbon, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándola en shock por el impacto. Aunque claro, desde donde estaba, Alice no distinguió en un primer momento quién había sido su víctima. Cuando lo descubrió, instantes después, se sintió terriblemente culpable. Y no sólo por haber agredido a su amiga, sino por haber gritado a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡CIERRA YA LA PUTA BOCA SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

Porque, para su desgracia, esta vez sí que se la oyó en todo el estadio.

_Um um um um um um_

_Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip_

_Um um um um um um_

_Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout_

_Whoops! Did I say it out loud?_

_Did you find out? _

_I wanna have your babies_

_Get serious like crazy_

_I wanna have your babies_

_I see 'em springing up like daisies_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a sellar mis labios para que la verdad no escape_

_Um um um um um um_

_Voy a poner un "beep" en lo que en realidad quiero gritar_

_¡Upss! ¿Lo he dicho en alto?_

_¿Lo has descubierto?_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_En serio, como loca_

_Quiero tener tus hijos_

_Los veo brotar como margaritas)_

El partido fue suspendido hasta que los profesores comprobaron que Dana seguía viva. Una vez conseguido eso, y ya con la muchacha fuera de peligro, el partido se reanudó, pero Alice no volvió al campo, porque había sido expulsada por su _desliz_.

Aunque tenía la opción de permanecer fuera para ver el final, la joven rubia se sentía tan avergonzada que prefirió sumergirse en las profundidades de los vestuarios, y permaneció allí, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, oyendo de fondo los bramidos de los alumnos y los gritos del comentarista. No podía creerse que, por culpa de aquel estúpido arranque por su parte, hubiese echado a perder el último partido de Gryffindor de aquella temporada. Frank y Michelle eran muy buenos, pero los cazadores de Hufflepuff no tenía mucho que envidiarles, y, jugando en desventaja…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello.

Era imbécil perdida. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse enfurecer por aquel maldito comentario? Nunca le había pasado algo así, normalmente, en cuanto empezaba el partido, ella se abstraía de lo que ocurría en las gradas, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Su _enfermedad_ debía haber desarrollado algún tipo de escalofriante sexto sentido que la hacía captar cualquier cosa referente a Frank que cruzara el espacio-tiempo. Menuda cagada…

La espera era casi insoportable. Apenas captaba los comentarios del megáfono, así que, cuando el campo rugía, no sabía a quién vitoreaban. Tampoco sabía cómo iba el marcador. Cuando ella se había ido, Gryffindor ganaba por 60 a 40, pero esa diferencia de puntos era ridícula, podía salvarse muy fácilmente. Y con sólo dos cazadores, Hufflepuff podía marcar sin problemas a Frank y a Michelle y conservar el tercer cazador para que se moviera a sus anchas por el campo. La simple idea le daba ganas de tirarse de los pelos.

Un repentino ruido en la entrada de los vestuarios le hizo levantar la vista, y se encontró con Dana en el umbral. Su nariz había sido recompuesta sin problemas, pero llevaba una venda alrededor de la frente y tenía la mirada ligeramente desenfocada, como si no se hubiese repuesto del todo del mareo. Alice no supo qué decir, así que permaneció mirándola en silencio, mientras su amiga caminaba lentamente hacia ella y se dejaba caer a su lado en el banco, sujetándose la cabeza con el ceño contraído. Por unos segundos, ninguna de las dos habló.

- Lo siento muchísimo –musitó finalmente Alice, con cara de supremo arrepentimiento-. En serio, Dana, no quería darte a ti…

- Te equivocas –atajó la otra, y su voz sonó cansada y hastiada-. Sí querías darme a mí. Yo era la que gritaba "Frank, quiero un hijo tuyo". No pensé que te pondrías así, si no, no me habría arriesgado a hacerlo. Incluso para esto tu puntería es escalofriantemente perfecta.

Alice se quedó colapsada, mirándola con incredulidad.

- Tú… eras tú la que… p-pero… ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO PASA CONTIGO?!

Dana se inclinó hacia un lado, como si el berrido de su amiga hubiese tenido la potencia física necesaria para tirarla del banco.

- No me chilles en el oído, ¿quieres? –gruñó por lo bajo-. Lo he hecho por ti, idiota. Quiero que esta historia se acabe de una vez, y parece que los dos sois lo suficientemente lerdos como para seguir en este plan indefinidamente si alguien no os da un empujón. Pensé que si creías que tenías competencia, te decidirías a dar el paso definitivo. No creí que intentarías matarme, la verdad.

Alice no supo qué contestar, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzada. Dana permaneció en silencio un rato más, sujetándose aún la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, intentando recomponerse. Luego, se levantó otra vez muy despacio, resoplando, como si tuviera resaca.

- Hazle un favor a la humanidad y termina ya con esto, Alice –añadió, abriendo un poco los ojos para mirarla desde arriba-. En serio. Frank cree que estás enamorada de otro, y no se va a declarar. No te quedes esperando, porque entonces los dos os vais a fosilizar. Díselo ya, que no pase de hoy, o iré yo misma a decírselo. Y eso puede ser peligroso para ti, porque además le añadiré que eres rematadamente imbécil y llevas un año enamorada de él. Supongo que sonará menos enternecedor que se entere de mi boca, en vez de la tuya.

Sin añadir nada más, la muchacha volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta y se marchó por donde había venido, dejando atrás a Greenwood con sus profundos pensamientos.

¿Decírselo ya? ¿Ella a él?

¿No más censuras? ¿No más palabras reprimidas, ni miedo a meter la pata?

Ella también quería acabar con esa situación, pero…

Alice subió los pies al banco, doblando las piernas ante el pecho y abrazándose a ellas para apoyar la barbilla en las rodillas. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, pero siguió sin distinguir los alaridos que provenían del exterior. El partido se alargó muchísimo, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Y, cuando distinguió que el encuentro había terminado por fin, y empezó a oír el ruido que hacían sus compañeros en las escaleras mientras bajaban a los vestuarios, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se levantó de golpe, ansiosa.

El primero en cruzar la puerta fue James Potter. Y, nada más verle la cara, Alice supo el resultado del partido.

- ¡HEMOS GANADO! –exclamó Potter, eufórico.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja con alivio y corrió hacia su amigo para tirarse a sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza, gesto que fue inmediatamente devuelto por el buscador. Enseguida fueron rodeados por el resto del equipo, que saltaba de alegría, y todos se apretujaron en un entusiasmado abrazo grupal. Mientras los demás le contaban a Alice los pormenores de lo ocurrido, hablando todos a la vez, lo que dificultaba bastante la comunicación entre ellos, la rubia fue pasando su mirada de uno a otro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba un rostro, y su sonrisa se marchitó.

- ¿Dónde está Frank? –le preguntó a Stu Weasley.

- Arriba, hablando con McGonagall –contestó el pelirrojo, tornándose serio-. La jefa se ha enfadado bastante por lo que has hecho, y Frank está intentando convencerla para que no se pase con el castigo. Creo que ha comentado algo sobre sancionarte con varios partidos sin jugar…

Todos empezaron a cambiarse de ropa animadamente, riendo y comentando lo mejor del partido. Alice, sin embargo, permaneció sentada en su banco, fingiendo que participaba del entusiasmo de sus compañeros, pero con un nudo terrible en la garganta. Por primera vez era realmente consciente de las dimensiones de su estúpida forma de afrontar sus sentimientos. No sólo se había hundido a sí misma durante meses… Había conseguido deprimir a Frank, hartar al máximo a Dana y, ahora, fastidiar al equipo entero. Porque, si la sancionaban, Gryffindor se quedaría sin su mejor cazadora no sólo lo que quedaba de esta temporada, sino también parte de la siguiente. Y el próximo año era el último que Frank y ella pasaban en Hogwarts…

Longbottom no había vuelto aún cuando los demás empezaron a marcharse, pero Alice rechazó la oferta de irse con ellos y se quedó allí sola, esperándolo. Después del tremendo barullo que había invadido el lugar durante el partido, el silencio que se extendía ahora por el lugar se hacía tan denso que casi aplastaba. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentada, con la decaída mirada clavada en el suelo. Ya estaba preguntándose si Frank se habría ido directamente al castillo, e iba a hacer amago de levantarse para marcharse, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el muchacho en cuestión hizo su aparición, con aire de derrota absoluta.

Frank se quedó clavado en el umbral al ver que en los vestuarios aún quedaba alguien. Y sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que ese "alguien" era Alice. Se quedó mirándola fijamente un par de segundos, pero enseguida retiró la vista, agachando la cabeza, y entró cerrando tras él, para dirigirse directamente a su taquilla, dándole la espalda a su amiga como si no estuviese allí. Alice, que seguía teniendo la garganta atenazada, no pudo articular palabra.

Y esperó y esperó, hasta que por fin Frank se decidió a hablar.

- Hemos ganado –comentó secamente el chico, sin mirarla aún.

- Ya… ya me lo han dicho los demás.

El silencio volvió, y las palabras de Dana se implantaron en el cerebro de la cazadora con más fuerza que nunca. Cerrando los puños con determinación y haciendo acopio de valor, tragó saliva y abrió la boca.

- Frank… y-yo…

- No te preocupes –la cortó él, quitándose los protectores de los brazos con gestos bruscos y lanzándolos con algo de irritación al interior de su taquilla, provocando con cada choque un ruido metálico-. No van a sancionarte, he llegado a un acuerdo con McGonagall. Va a castigarte, claro, pero al menos el equipo no se verá afectado.

- Gracias…

- No hay por qué darlas –Frank empezó a quitarse la túnica escarlata con tanta tensión que, por un momento, se quedó enredado con las mangas y, al tirar para soltarse, la tela se rasgó-. Mierda…

Alice se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Quieres que…?

- No, no quiero nada –gruñó él, aniquilando su ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Y la chica se quedó clavada en el sitio, incapaz de mover un solo pelo.

- Frank, en serio, yo…

- ¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho? –explotó el chico por fin, volviéndose a mirarla con la quijada rígida y la frente arrugada-. ¿Por qué demonios has hecho semejante estupidez? ¡Estábamos a _esto_ de la Copa, Alice! –levantó una mano, indicando una distancia mínima con el índice y el pulgar-. ¡Hemos ganado, sí, pero sólo porque James cogió la snitch! ¡Sin ti, Hufflepuff nos estaba pegando una paliza! ¡La distancia de puntos que hemos conseguido no es suficiente! A no ser que Ravenclaw machaque a Slytherin en el próximo partido, este año ya nos podemos olvidar de la Copa –se volvió para darle la espalda otra vez, haciendo una bola con la túnica y tirándola a la taquilla con exasperación-. Ya sé que tú y yo no estamos pasando por una buena racha últimamente, pero eso nunca te ha condicionado a la hora de jugar.

- Lo siento –balbuceó Alice, sintiéndose más avergonzada todavía-. Lo siento mucho, yo…

- No tienes que disculparte –volvió a interrumpirla Frank, ahora resignado-. La culpa no ha sido tuya, de todas formas.

Los ojos color avellana de la chica se humedecieron, sintiéndose al menos aliviada de que Frank compartiera con ella el peso de lo que había sucedido. A fin de cuentas, la culpa era en realidad de los dos, por haber sido tan…

- ¡LA CULPA LA TIENE ESE ESTÚPIDO TÍO QUE TE TIENE EN BABIA DÍA SÍ Y DÍA TAMBIÉN! –rugió Frank de golpe, encarándola con rabia tan de repente que Alice estuvo a punto de infartarse-. ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN SEA, O CUÁN ENAMORADA TE TENGA, PERO COMO SIGA PERJUDICANDO EL RENDIMIENTO DE MIS JUGADORES, VOY A HACERLO PICADILLO! ¡NO ME PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MI MEJOR CAZADORA BAJE DE NIVEL POR UN ESTÚPIDO ENAMORAMIENTO!

Alice se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de procesar aquello. Y Frank aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir chillando.

- ¡ESPERO QUE AL MENOS SEA DE GRYFFINDOR, AUNQUE EN REALIDAD NO SÉ QUÉ ES PEOR! ¡SI FUESE DE OTRA CASA, AL MENOS PODRÍA QUEDARME EL CONSUELO DE QUE INTENTA DISTRAERTE A POSTA PARA QUE BAJE TU RENDIMIENTO! ¡PERO SI ES UN GRYFFINDOR, Y EL MUY IDIOTA NO TIENE NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA CONSIDERACIÓN HACIA EL EQUIPO DE SU CASA, TE JURO QUE LO VOY A DESINTEGRAR!

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –exclamó Alice, notando cómo, muy a su pesar, la estupefacción y la culpabilidad empezaban a metamorfosearse en rabia a una velocidad inquietante-. ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Qué tu cazadora baje de nivel y perdamos la Copa? ¡El quidditch no es lo más importante del mundo, jodido maniático! ¡Si eso es lo más importante para ti, vete a la mierda y métete tu querida Copa por dónde te entre!

- ¡Yo no he dicho que el quidditch sea lo más importante del mundo!

- ¡Pues eso es lo que me ha parecido deducir de entre tus berridos, idiota!

Ambos se miraron con furia, respirando agitadamente.

- Sólo te pido que mantengas ese tipo de asuntos al margen del quidditch, Alice –dijo Frank, haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar calma-. Tómate en serio al equipo, porque el equipo confía en ti.

- ¡Yo me tomo en serio al equipo!

- ¡Si te lo tomaras en serio, te olvidarías de ese individuo al menos durante los partidos!

- ¡Pues lo siento, pero no puedo!

- ¡¿PUES QUIÉN ES?! –bramó de nuevo Frank, tocado en la fibra sensible-. ¡NUNCA HABÍAS CONSIDERADO NADA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE EL QUIDDITCH MIENTRAS JUGÁBAMOS UN PARTIDO! ¿QUÉ ES DIFERENTE AHORA? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE TÍO, QUE TE TIENE MEDIO IMBÉCIL?!

- ¡EL ÚNICO IMBÉCIL QUE HAY AQUÍ ERES TÚ! –vociferó a su vez la rubia, ya harta-. ¡SI TUVIERAS DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE, YA TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA DE QUIÉN ES!

- ¿AH, SÍ? ¡PUES DÍMELO TÚ, SI SOY TAN IDIOTA!

- ¿QUIERES SABERLO?

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡¿QUIERES SABERLO?!

- ¡¡SÍ!!

- ¡¡TÚ!!

El silencio que se hizo de golpe en los vestuarios cayó sobre Frank como una losa gigantesca. Y, por un momento, se quedó mirando a Alice como si fuese un extraterrestre.

- ¿Qué…? –musitó, con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Me molas, Frank! –exclamó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada, como retándolo a que se atreviera a contradecirla-. ¡Estoy pillada por ti! ¡Me gustas! ¿Lo captas ya, o te hago un esquema, pedazo de troglodita? ¡Me distraje en el partido porque una pava del público se te estaba declarando a gritos, y eso me sentó como una patada en el estómago! ¡No puedo olvidarme de ti mientras juego, porque juego contigo! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque te tengo hasta en la sopa! ¡Tú eres el estúpido tío que me tiene en Babia día sí y día también! ¡Y, si no fueras tan retrasado mental, ya te habrías dado cuenta hace siglos y nunca habríamos llegado a esta situación! ¡IMBÉCIL!

Frank retrocedió un poco, tan sorprendido que parecía haberse tragado la lengua.

- Pero… yo… t-tú no…

- ¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti, anormal! –arremetió Alice otra vez, y su paciencia alcanzó cotas en negativo-. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! ¡Llevo un año mandándote indirectas a ver si lo pillas, pero no parecías darte muy por aludido! ¡Así que, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que ha pasado hoy, o de lo que lleva pasando entre nosotros desde hace meses, échatela a ti mismo!

Longbottom se quedó con cara de estar a punto de caer fulminado bajo las palabras de su amiga. Parpadeó varias veces, miró a la pared y volvió a mirar a Alice, como si estuviese comprobando que aquello no era una alucinación y la chica estaba allí de verdad, declarándosele de una forma bastante agresiva.

- ¿Yo? –dejó escapar al final, casi sin voz-. Es decir… esa cara ausente, y la sonrisa de idiota… y la manía de tararear por lo bajo cuando estaba contigo… ¿por mí?

-¡SÍ! –soltó la otra, alzando los brazos con exasperación-. ¡Sí, Frank, sí! ¡Y tararear era un método menos doloroso que pasar el día mordiéndome la lengua para no gritarte en la cara que _quiero un hijo tuyo_!

- Ah… -aquello fue lo más inteligente que el capitán alcanzó a decir, pasándose una mano por la cara, desorientado-. Ah, bueno… sí, eso explica varias cosas…

Y Alice rugió, sulfurándose tanto que estuvo a punto de arder por combustión espontánea.

- ¡FRANK, ERES HIPER IDIOTA!

Dana no podría volver a decir que Alice Greenwood estaba chapada a la antigua. No después de semejante declaración aberrante, aunque muy propia de ella. Y no después de que decidiera ponerle el broche final a dicha declaración cerrando las distancias y echándole los brazos al cuello al colapsado chico que tenía delante, plantándole un candente beso en la boca, ensayado durante meses de ilusiones y sueños.

_There's one, ther__e's another, there's one, oow…_

_B__abies, babies, babies, babies…_

_(Ahí hay uno, ahí hay otro, ahí hay uno, oow…_

_Bebés, bebés, bebés, bebé…)_

Alice Greenwood siempre se había considerado una chica normal, aunque su idea de "normal" no coincidiera con la del resto de las chicas…

Se llevaba mejor con sus compañeros que con sus compañeras, sí.

Era una fanática del quidditch, sí.

Y creía que eso de estar enamorada era lo más absurdo del planeta, desde luego.

Pero aquella mañana de sábado primaveral de su sexto curso en Hogwarts, comprendió por fin la importancia de los matices. Porque todo depende de _quién_ te enamores, ¿no?

Frank podría ser lento a la hora de pillar conceptos, pero cuando Alice se le tiró a los brazos y le atrapó la boca con la suya, no necesitó más explicaciones y se recuperó rápidamente de su bloqueo para envolverla con fuerza, estrechándola contra sí. No tardó ni dos segundos en responderle al beso, con más ganas de las que la rubia se esperaba, acumuladas durante meses. Y, para ella, ésa ya fue declaración suficiente. Antes de darse cuenta, los dos profundizaban el contacto, compitiendo por ver quién marcaba el ritmo. Siempre igual, incluso para esto… Y a Alice, cuyo corazón bullía ya, eufórico, terminó entrándole la risa y tuvo que romper el beso, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar de alegría.

- Así que el individuo en cuestión me distrae de mis obligaciones como cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, ¿eh? –comentó, con ojos chispeantes de diversión-. Pues nada, procuraré olvidarme de él…

- Espera, espera, especifiquemos –se apresuró a replicar Frank, humedeciéndose los labios inconscientemente-. Ya me encargaré yo de que ese tío no te distraiga.

- ¿No has dicho que ibas a hacerlo picadillo, o a desintegrarlo?

- Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes.

Alice volvió a sonreír, pero antes de poder añadir algo más, Frank la besó de nuevo, dando por concluida la discusión, al menos de momento. Quizá se le había embotado tanto el cerebro por la noticia que no tenía ganas de seguir pensando. O quizá lo había pasado tan mal últimamente creyendo que Alice se le escapaba de las manos que por ahora prefería besar primero y preguntar después.

En parte fue por eso por lo que Alice cedió esta vez y se dejó besar tranquilamente, permitiéndole a Frank marcar el ritmo mientras ella daba rienda suelta al caudal de sueños tejidos durante el último año. Cuando los bebés de cara redonda y pelo clarito volvieron a cruzar su mente, se echó a reír contra los labios de su compañero y lo envolvió con todas sus fuerzas por los hombros, aferrándose a su pelo. Y Frank, contagiado, suspiró con alivio y la rodeó por la cintura hasta levantarla un palmo del suelo, gesto que terminó provocando las risas de los dos.

Así, aquella _enfermedad_ murió en el mismo lugar en el que había nacido, justo un año después.

O, al menos, pasó de "maligna" a "benigna", que ya era algo…

_I wanna have your babies__…_

… _and maybe you'll find out…_

_(Quiero tener tus hijos…_

… _y tú quizá lo descubras…)_

Después de un año, el colegio en pleno volvió a disfrutar aquella primavera del típico carácter agrio de Alice Greenwood, y de sus sarcasmos, borderías y pleitos, señal inequívoca de que había recuperado su humor. Los chicos de la clase le dieron una cálida bienvenida, como a un colega muy querido y extrañado, y las _chicas femeninas_ volvieron a mirarla tan mal como antes, pensando que su "madurez" había sido una enfermedad pasajera. Frank Longbottom, por su parte, dejó de fruncir el ceño y siguió en su línea espontánea de comentarios directos, sonrisas amplias y carcajadas potentes, martirizando a sus chicos con los entrenamientos de quidditch mortales y sacando de quicio a su mejor amiga.

Y Dana Gibbon consiguió volver a dormir tranquila, segura de que las cosas habían recuperado su orden lógico en el universo.

No hubo ningún cambio aparente, ni ningún indicio de ningún tipo. Nada pareció cambiar entre Frank Longbottom y Alice Greenwood. Preferían darse empujones a cogerse de la mano. Entre ellos abundaban las peleas de almohadas o cojines, en vez de los achuchones. Cuando iban juntos a Hogsmeade, se apuntaban los dos a las partidas multitudinarias de gobstones o snap explosivo en las Tren Escobas. Discutían tanto como siempre o incluso más. Pero lo que sí hicieron fue desarrollar la costumbre de quedarse rezagados en los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos de quidditch.

Planeando nuevas estrategias y jugadas, por supuesto.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, esos dos eran unos auténticos profesionales, ¿no? Y ambos habían acordado que el _equipo_ no era algo que pudieran tomarse a la ligera, necesitaba dedicación, esfuerzo, práctica…

Pero, cuando volvían a encontrarse en el castillo con los demás miembros, todos sabían que sería inútil preguntar por novedades.

Esos dos siempre llegaban tarareando por lo bajo.

--Fin--

N/A: ¡Yay! xD Pero qué bien me lo he pasado con esto, madre mía. Incluso si ha quedado súper insulso o ridículo, me lo he pasado muy bien. No se nota mucho, porque siempre ando escribiendo drama, pero el humor es mi debilidad. Y esta pareja se presta a este tipo de situaciones, al menos tal y como yo la imagino.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A alguien le descoloqué los esquemas sobre los Longbottom? Creo que me los he descolocado incluso a mí misma… xD

No tengo nada que comentar, realmente, porque lo esencial ya lo dije en las notas de cabecera. Sin embargo, a las que la actitud de Alice les haya parecido exagerada… no disimuléis, chicas. ¿Quién no se ha imaginado cómo serían sus hijos con el amor platónico de turno? Venga, eso hasta yo lo he hecho, y eso que en mi vida personal soy menos romántica incluso que Alice. A mí me hacían gracia las combinaciones de apellidos. Estuve años enamorada de un chico que se apellidaba _del Castillo_, y ya incluso planeaba convencerlo para ponerles a nuestros hijos los apellidos al revés y que ellos quedaran como _Caballero del Castillo_. No me digáis que no habría sido un apellido glamouroso xD Por lo menos estaba mejor que la conjunción de una amiga mía que se apellida _del Cerro_ y un novio que tuvo hace tiempo que se apellidaba _Conejo_. Pobres hijos, _Conejo del Cerro_… suena a chiste, ¡ja!

Bueno, ya basta de contar intimidades, propias y ajenas. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Aunque la verdad es que hoy me conformo con haberos hecho pasar un rato divertido. La semana que viene no creo que suba nada, porque tengo dos exámenes y ya está bien de tanto perder el tiempo con esto. Una cosa es que odie estudiar y otra muy distinta que… sea tan obvia a la hora de demostrarlo xD ¡Qué ganas tengo de terminar ya los exámenes! ¡Tengo tantas ideas que están deseando ver la luz…! Creo que el semibloqueo de escritor que me atacaba últimamente se ha esfumado y la inspiración ha vuelto con todas sus ganas, tendré que aprovecharlo mientras dure.

¡Lo dicho, mis queridos lectores, nos vemos! Ah, por cierto… Phoenix, esto va dedicado a ti, tan fan de los secundarios como yo, e incluso mucho más. Ya te dije que los próximos eran Frank y Alice, soy chica de palabra. ¡Secundarios al poder, yujuuu!

Cuidaos muchísimo todos. Sonreíd mucho. Reíros de vuestros problemas, que la vida son dos días. Y carpe diem.

Dikana ;)

Antes de irme… sé que no está el patio para risas, pero quiero mandar a través de esto todo mi ánimo a las víctimas de la inundación de esta semana. No sólo soy de Castilla-La Mancha, sino que la familia de mi padre es de Alcázar de San Juan, y nosotros vivimos allí intermitentemente. Por suerte, nuestra casa ha salido bien parada, pero el pueblo está hecho una pena. Ante las dificultades, sólo nos queda reunir el ánimo salido de la nada y seguir adelante. ¡Va por ti, Alcázar, tierra de mi corazón!

¡Y ánimo si a alguien de España le ha tocado pasar por esto también!


End file.
